Time heals all wounds
by candelaa-97
Summary: UA. Misty, una joven que sufrió demasiado en su niñez, de alma rebelde, es obligada por su padre a asistir a un internado donde aprenderá el verdadero sentido de la vida. POKESHIPPING! 'AAML' Mal Summary -Primer fic-
1. Los inicios

**Time heals all wounds.**

_by Candelaaa-97_

Hola a todos y gracias por interesarse por mi fic. Es el primero que hago y que publico en este sitio. Espero que les guste. Quiero aclarar que es U A y que la historia fue creada en un día de inspiración y salio lo que salio!

_**Pairing**: Ash/Misty (OBVIO)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Está de más decir que no me pertenece Pokemon -por ahora ¬¬- y que si así lo fuera Ash y Misty se amarían con locura y lo censurarían por contener muchas escenas no aptas para menores. _

_Palabra_ = Misty's POV

'Palabra' = Pensamientos del personaje

- Palabra - = Diálogos de los personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.- = Cambio de escena

_**Los inicios**_

"_Para empezar les contare la historia de mi vida y de cómo llegue a este fatídico momento. Soy Misty Williams. Ya me he acostumbrado al sufrimiento y quiero empezar a contar por lo que en verdad marco mi vida, ese horrible momento que fue cuando comenzó toda la razón de mi amargo y largo sufrimiento que aun está presente."_

_Ahí estaba yo, escondida con mí hermana mayor Daisy, una chica rubia de unos 17 años y de ojos color verdes, para ese entonces yo tenía apenas 8 años. Nos encontrábamos en el armario, este se encontraba en la sala principal de nuestra gran mansión, temblando del miedo y pálidas como la nieve, atentas para oír lo que pasaba afuera. Había tres hombres en el living de mi casa, tenían como rehén a mi mama –Rachael Brown- y a mis dos hermanas –Lily y Violet- que ellas junto con Daisy eran trillizas. Se escuchaban murmullos y a mi madre gritando, luego de unos minutos se escucharon dos disparos. Mi corazón parecía como si se me iba a explotar y mis ojos se iban a salir por tenerlos tan abiertos, después de esos tiros se escucho a Rachael gritar a todo pulmón para luego llorar intensamente, Daisy al estar tan nerviosa hizo un mal movimiento haciendo caer algo duro al suelo atrayendo la mirada de los asesinos, rápidamente llegaron hacia el armario abriéndolo brutalmente sacando a mi hermana y a mí de allí adentro._

_Después de ver los cuerpos de mis dos hermanas jamás pude borrar esas imágenes por el resto de mi vida, se encontraban tiradas en el frio suelo con las cabezas agujereadas y sangre alrededor, vomite al igual que mi hermana, yo me quede en silencio, no emití ningún sonido. Esos tipos eran los asesinos más grandes que habitaban el mundo, nos decían cosas como "No te preocupes, estarás bien" ¿Cómo no preocuparse si estoy viendo a mis hermanas muertas? ¡Era una locura! Mi madre seguía gritándoles cualquier barbaridad, que a pesar de estar en lo correcto, no debía hacerlo ya que ellos estaban al mando de la situación. _

_Yo, al ver que el hombre que sujetaba mi brazo estaba distraído con un movimiento brusco logre separarme de él y de inmediato corrí hacia la cocina para poder salir al patio trasero, los ladrones disparaban queriendo matarme, pero pude esquivarlos. Mientras que mi hermana y madre me alentaban gritando fuertemente, lamentablemente fueron calladas de la peor forma… disparándoles. Luego de eso no se oyeron mas gritos. _

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, al llegar al jardín trepe la pared de la casa -Tenía mucha practica en eso- para entrar el segundo piso de la gran mansión así entrar a mi habitación, cuando estuve allí cogí mi teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en mi cama, luego me dirigí hacia el pasillo para entrar a mi 'guarida secreta' como la llamaba en esos momentos, abrí una puerta que se encontraba en el techo y en ella había una escalera, por la cual subí torpemente, para luego cerrarla y con mi teléfono llamar a la policía. Mientras tanto los hombres se encontraban confundidos tratando de descubrir por donde me fui, uno de ellos vio la ventana de mi habitación abierta por lo que escuche un "¡En la habitación!" _

_Después de robar casi todo en la mansión, y tratar de encontrarme, llego la policía. Pero los hombres lograron huir. Baje hacia la planta baja y vi a mi madre y a mis hermanas en el suelo, sin vida, el liquido rojo rodeándolas y dejando un olor increíblemente asqueroso provocando que vomitara. _

_Luego de horas, en los cuales yo había permanecido en el mismo rincón del salón principal viendo cómo iban y venían los policías, me pidieron que llame a mi padre, que en ese momento se encontraba en sus viajes de trabajo por lo que tardaría horas en llegar._

_No paraba de llorar, no sentía absolutamente nada, tal vez el sufrimiento tapaba mis sentidos. Las imágenes más dolorosas se instalaron en mi cabeza, lo único que hacía en esos momentos era echarme la culpa de lo que paso. Si tan solo no hubiera hablado con esos hombres ellas estarían vivas y felices ahora… _

_Había estado horas sentada en el mismo lugar donde, en ese momento, no sentía frio ni calor, me pellizque el brazo para ver si me dolía, pero no sentí nada. Sostuve un cuchillo que agarre de la cocina, dudaba en hacerlo o no, pero me decidí, arremangue mi remera mangas largas y apoye el arma sobre el brazo derecho donde se encontraban las venas , ni el roce con el cuchillo sobre mi piel sentí. Luego de eso sucedió lo inevitable, yo y mucha sangre alrededor proveniente de mi brazo derecho. No paso mucho para que me encuentren. _

_Al pasar los años, me volví más dura e insensible. Mi padre me culpaba por la muerte de mi familia, pero por suerte no lo veía seguido ya que vivía para su trabajo. Desde que ocurrió ese horrible día, viajaba con mi papa a todos los lugares donde lo transfería su trabajo, el era arqueólogo. Nos mudábamos a una ciudad y luego de tres, cuatro o cinco meses nos volvíamos a mudar._

_Pero después de todo mi padre tenía razón, yo siempre tuve la culpa de todo. Esos hombres llegaron a mi casa gracias a mí, yo les respondí cada pregunta que me hacían y ahora me doy cuenta de que esas preguntas no eran con buenas intenciones…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

Lady Candy (Osea Candelaaa-97): El capitulo 1 ya está subido :) Prontito el 2.. ¿Reviews? Con comentarios y criticas ! Espero que los haya atrapado y les haya gusado. Saludos...

_~ Lady Candy ~_


	2. Nuevas decisiones

_**Nuevas decisiones **_

_Muchas veces he escuchado decir "Tendremos el destino que no hayamos merecido" y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. A tan solo 8 años desperté de aquel sueño que era mi vida, me di cuenta lo peligroso y tétrico que puede ser el mundo, me di cuenta lo horrible que es sufrir en la soledad, que no todo es color de rosa como lo había sido mi mundo hasta ese momento. _

_Días después de aquella tragedia no podía hacer más que llorar y estar encerrada en mí habitación. Mi padre no me hablo por más de dos meses y eso me hacía sentir mucho mas sola, el nunca me perdono por aquel incidente. Los años pasaron y yo me sentía totalmente desorientada sin tener a mi madre a mi lado, sin tener a mis hermanas que me cuidaran, sin tener a nadie con quien estar, teniendo ese miedo constante en mi cuerpo y esas horribles imágenes implantadas en mi cabeza. Ya con el tiempo me acostumbré a vivir así, a resignarme de no tener nada de nada cuando antes lo tenía todo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era la octava vez que sonaba la alarma del reloj, ya cansada la joven lo apaga. Se sentó en su cama media dormida. Esa chica era la hermosa Misty, con un estilizado cuello y rostro angular, la chica de cabello naranja que le llegaba a media espalda y de ojos bellos color mar que irradian luz por donde los mires, las sombras de tonalidades claras y resplandecientes realzan su mirada, ya crecida, con sus diez y seis años.

Luego de unos minutos se levanto para dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, después de eso se vistió poniéndose una camisa lila a cuadros, unos jeans apretados y una zapatillas _converse_ violetas. Bajo hacia la planta de abajo para preparar su desayuno y así dirigirse a su escuela.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre y Misty ya se encontraba en la salida.

- ¡Oye, Mist! ¿Vienes a la fiesta en mi casa esta noche?-

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –

- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado esta tarde?-

Llovían las preguntas para la peli-naranja.

- Lo lamento chicos, pero tengo otros planes. Nos vemos luego – rechazo la oji-verde yéndose con sus amigas.

Eso era normal para la joven, salir de la escuela y que se amontonen los jóvenes para preguntarles que haría la muchacha, pero siempre terminaba rechazándolos a todos.

Luego de pasar un agradable día con sus amigas, ellas se despidieron de la muchacha. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Misty se dirigía a hacia un lugar apartado de la cuidad.

- Que bueno verte de nuevo, hermosa – saludo un joven de unos diez y nueve años, que se le acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

- Ya déjame y dame el cigarro. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo haces rápido. –

El chico con una fea mirada le da el cigarro que ella pidió, luego de eso la muchacha se marcha diciendo que volvería algún día. Se dirigió rumbo a su casa, que seguramente no se encontraría nadie, pero no había vuelto en todo el día a su hogar.

En su camino vio a lo lejos a un chico muy atractivo y al reconocerlo trato de que no la vea.

- ¿Misty? ¡Oye, espera, Misty! – 'Rayos!' Pensó Misty al saber que la descubrió.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

- Tenemos que arreglar asuntos pendientes Williams – dijo enfadado.

- Lo lamento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, porque tengo que irme rápido a mi casa, - trataba de evitarlo la peli-naranja – me están esperando.-

- Me mentiste, dijiste que saldrías conmigo – la ignoro continuando – y luego en frente de toda la escuela me dijiste lo contrario para quedar bien con Dave.-

- Luego lo hablamos,- rodo los ojos para seguir caminando – Nos vemos luego.-

Sin más interrupciones siguió su camino hacia su casa. Al entrar tiro su bolso, dejándose caer en el gran sofá blanco, aburrida encendió la televisión.

Esa era su rutina, a veces iba a la casa de una amiga o aceptaba salir con algún chico para pasar el tiempo.

Desde hace cuatro meses que vivía en esa ciudad y ya se había hecho muy popular tanto en la escuela como en el barrio, tenía unas amigas muy amables y chicos con los que podía hacer lo que quería, se sentía muy cómoda. Ya era la sexta escuela a la cual asistía y en todas no tuvo ningún problema en relacionarse, esa era su suerte, pero en realidad se sentía muy sola y más cuando volvía a su hogar, todavía no superaba lo de su familia.

- ¡Hola, hija! Volví – entro un hombre rubio de ojos azules sorprendiendo su hija.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Es mi casa ¿No lo crees? – pregunto sonando lo más obvio.

- Si, pero, tu nunca estas aquí – justifico tristemente.

El hombre no le tomo importancia y se sentó en el sofá, ella, al verlo, repitió la misma acción. Él la observa por un instante. Era raro que los dos estén viendo televisión _juntos, _únicamente esa palabra era rara para ella "_Juntos"._

- ¿Qué te paso allí? Tienes una herida– señalo su padre en su frente.

- ¿Nunca la viste? Me la hice emm… eh-h – no sabía que decir, la verdadera razón no se la podía decir porque ¿Cómo le diría a su padre "Me la hice en una fiesta, porque trate de ligarme a un chico para después enterarme que tenia novia, la chica se enfado y me dio mi merecido"? Estaba claro que no podía – me caí en la escuela en la clase de educación física.-

- Uh, no lo sabía – le comento – Misty, tengo que darte una noticia.-

- Sabia que no vendrías a casa solo porque quisiste – dijo la joven para sí misma aunque logra escuchar su padre.

- Nos tendremos que volver a mudar.-

Lo soltó rápidamente. Era más que obvio que su padre no le importaba su vida, no le importaba que ya hubiera hecho muchos amigos para irse a otra escuela para comenzar otra vez. El rubio no tenía la mínima idea de la fama que tiene su hija, era respetada por ser la chica rebelde y bonita de todo el colegio, que todas la envidiaban. Él solo quería que Misty sea una señorita, de buenos modales, callada e inteligente, pero ella era todo lo contrario y su padre ni cerca de estar enterado.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero papa, siempre es lo mismo – reclama enfadada – estoy cómoda viviendo aquí, ya tengo muchos amigos y me siento…bien.-

- Pero no creo que tu problema es hacer amigos, Myst. Además, si son amigos de verdad nunca perderán su amistad aunque estén a distancia.-

- ¡No es justo! ¿Sabes algo? El otro día me llama una chica, era simpática, y me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga ¿Y sabes qué? No la reconocí. Así me va a pasar toda la vida, voy a muchas escuelas conozco a muchas personas y luego me olvido de ellas al pasar los años – reclamo furiosa.

- ¡¿Me hechas la culpa de que tengas muchos amigos? Pero si tienes tantos problemas no hagas amigos, hija.-

- Sí, sí, claro – dijo irónicamente – Además, este sábado hay una fiesta, asistirán todos mis amigos y tengo que ir.-

- ¿Una fiesta? Myst, tú no tienes que ir a esos lugares – decía extrañado – En las fiestas todos los chicos están descontrolados, beben alcohol y no piensan lo que hacen. Tú debes comportarte como una señorita educada y en esos lugares no creo que cumplas con eso, Misty.

Ella rodo los ojos. El rubio no conocía ni la mitad de la vida de su hija, Misty, vivía de fiesta en fiesta, no se perdía ni una y su padre pensaba que era una chica "buena". Rio ante aquel pensamiento, lo último que Misty podía ser era ser buena.

- Papá, los chicos jóvenes tenemos que divertirnos, no ser aburridos – dijo cansada de la situación.

- Ay, hija. Cuanto me decepcionas, yo aun creía que tú eras una hija perfecta pero siempre me sorprendo contigo. Las únicas hijas con las que me enorgullezco son con las que ya no están – terminaba tristemente subiendo las escaleras – Iré hacer las maletas, tu también deberías hacerlas.-

Cada palabra de su padre decía parecía clavarse en cada parte de su corazón hiriéndola fuertemente. Se lamentaba por no ser lo que él pedía que sea, aunque ella misma lo consiguió. No podía ser una niña buena aunque tratara, sus amigos la inducían al pecado y ella aceptaba gustosa y le gustaba, amaba romper las reglas, ser temida y respetada por todos, al fin de cuentas se hacía escuchar. Pero después de lo que su padre le dijo no podía dejar de culparse por todo lo que no hizo bien.

Finalmente subió a ser sus maletas, pero al dirigirse a la escalera vio a su padre bajar rápidamente y se le notaba emocionado.

- ¿Qué pasa Andrew? – decía amablemente. Lo llamaba por su nombre porque siempre que el oji-azul le decía que estaba avergonzado de ella le prohibía que lo llame "papa".

- He tenido una idea brillante – le respondía – Si a ti tanto te molesta que te cambie de escuela cada tanto, ya tengo una solución.-

Misty se sorprendió, teniendo en los ojos un chispa de esperanza, tal vez el había recapacitado y había comprendido lo que ella le decía concediendo su pedido de quedarse en la ciudad.

- ¿Cuál es la solución? – pregunto emocionada.

- Te inscribiré en un internado – dijo decidido.

La sonrisa de felicidad se esfumo de su rostro y todos sus pensamientos positivos hacia su padre también. Quedo completamente en shock, si cambiarse de colegio era para ella horrible, cambiarse a un internado era mucho peor.

- ¡¿Qué? –

- Si, allí podre visitarte cuando yo quiera sin la necesidad de que vivas sola en una casa, es genial ¿No?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es horrible vivir en un internado, no poder salir nunca, me volveré loca. Como se nota que no te importa nadie más que a ti mismo y tu trabajo – dijo totalmente enojada.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? Por supuesto que me importas, Myst. Pero si no trabajo ¿Cómo quieres que vivamos? – preguntaba extrañado por su comportamiento.

- Yo creo que tenemos suficiente dinero como para que trabajes todo el tiempo. – Reclamaba la joven - Además, prefiero morir hambrienta estando juntos que vivir con todas las comodidades y sin verte – esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte, hija. Pero – 'Siempre hay un _pero_' pensó la oji-verde – estoy en el mejor momento laboral, tal vez ahora podre formar una empresa con todo lo que he conseguido. Vamos, Misty, no esta tan mal ¡Anímate! –

Su padre no parecía haberse inmutado con lo que dijo Misty. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Ya estaba dicho que a Andrew le importaba mas su trabajo que su propia hija. Se sintió tan mal hablando con su padre, siempre era así, por ese motivo no le gustaba ver a su papa, él la menospreciaba todo el tiempo. La peli-naranja sabía que él la anotaría en ese instituto, que, aunque ella pida, rogara, suplicara, Andrew es el que termina ganando.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, papa? Vivo acosta de tus necesidades – se quebró la muchacha diciendo lo mas furiosa posible - ¡Siempre haces lo que se te antoja! Quieres mudarte porque "estoy en el mejor momento laboral", - imito la joven burlándose de sus palabras - y me dejas sola en casa todos los días por tu estúpido trabajo, quieres que me comporte como una niña buena ¡¿Cómo quieres que sea todo lo que pides si puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y tú ni te enteras? Y ahora quieres abandonarme en un instituto para poder concentrarte en lo que más te importa… tu trabajo.-

- ¿Abandonarte? ¿¡Como puedes decir eso! Y ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, jovencita? – dijo totalmente enojado – Debes estar agradecida de todo lo que te doy. Para empezar tú nos metiste en este sufrimiento y yo logro perdonarte, estoy queriendo darte lo mejor para que te sientas cómoda siempre, y ahora viene a quejarte TÚ de MÍ, que no tienes idea de todo lo que yo he vivido para que tú estés en las mejores condiciones. ¡Aquí se hará lo que yo digo! ¡Entraras en ese instituto quieras o no! ¿Entiendes? Y de ahora en mas no me discutirás, solo te comportaras como una mujer, educada, inteligente y responsable, todo lo que fueron tus hermanas que tu nunca podrás llegar a ser, ni siquiera sé porque tienes mi apellido si no lo sabes usar.-

Ella no aguanto más, rompió en llanto viendo como su padre se retiraba por las escaleras.

- ¡Te odio! Nunca me quisiste, yo siempre fui tu hija olvidada – gritaba llorando.

- Tal vez tengas razón – susurro aunque Misty logro escucharlo.

Esa discusión no fue de tan grave como las otras, hay veces que si se pasaban de la raya. Pero esta vez Andrew le había dicho palabras tan sinceras que destrozaron el corazón de Misty.

Ella se sentía totalmente arruinada. Desde que murió su familia nunca se pudo recuperar y menos si tenía un padre que la hundía mucho más en el sufrimiento. El nunca quiso ni trato de comprender lo que sentía su hija, solo la veía como un gran error, ella lo sabía y por esa razón empezó a ser rebelde solo para darle un disgusto a su padre. Pero detrás de toda esa chica sin responsabilidades se encontraba una chica muy sensible que amaba a su papa con todo su corazón, aunque ese amor se fue disminuyendo al pasar los años y al darse cuenta que el no la apreciaba, sino que la rechazaba. Siempre, Misty, trato de complacerlo en todo, pero Andrew no lo importaba en lo más mínimo, ignorándola completamente.

Gracias a tener tantos huecos en su corazón, ella trato de llenarlos, porque su vida no tenía sentido y lo que más quería Misty era disfrutar de ella, pero se la arruino tratando de hacerlo. Al estar tan ciega por el sufrimiento busco una alternativa a sus problemas, así fue como probo cigarrillos, alcohol y las drogas. Este último ya se convirtió en una adicción para la oji-verde, había probado muchas de ellas y casi todas la inducían a querer más y más.

Misty no quería y no aceptaba que su padre la inscriba en un internado, es como si viviera en la escuela y eso era realmente mucho peor que mudarse a otra ciudad. Pero aun así, su padre estaba convencido de aquella decisión.

_Desde ese momento, esa simple decisión, mi vida cambio para siempre…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

Lady Candy: Acá les dejo otro nuevo capitulo ! Ojala que les haya gustado. Aclaro que no podre actualizar muy seguido ya que entre mis exámenes, (por cierto ya está terminando el año y recuerden que solo tengo 14 años por lo que voy a tercer grado de secundaria) problemas en casa, salidas con amigas y mi hermanita de 1 año y 4 meses a la que tengo que cuidar, no tendré tiempo para estar en la computadora.

Quisiera explicar que para hacer este fic me base en MI y plasme mis sentimientos en él. Y también si siguen la historia del fic tal vez se darán cuenta de que pondré frases conocidas de artistas, canciones y de genios famosos..

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me emociones mucho al saber que alguien había leído mi fic y también que les haya gustado, espero no haberlos decepcionado o haber arruinado la historia con este nuevo capítulo. Saludos !

¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o criticas :P

_~ Lady Candy ~ _


	3. El comienzo de una nueva vida

_**El comienzo de una nueva vida**_

_Desde ese momento, esa simple decisión, mi vida cambio para siempre…_

_Con la noticia que me dio mi padre yo creí que era la peor decisión que había tomado, aunque ahora pienso lo contrario, me sentía tan triste por dejar a mis amigos atrás y volver a crear otra vida en un lugar totalmente diferente. No era lo mismo vivir en una linda cuidad que en un instituto donde no puedes salir nunca. Llore tristemente los últimos días que me quedaban en aquella hermosa ciudad, mis amigas me hicieron una fiesta de despedida donde la pase genial. Mientras que las peleas entre Andrew seguían presentes, yo no obedecía a nada de lo que me ordenaba. _

_Y así fue como comprendí que la única razón de mi existir era ser una molestia para mi padre. El se avergonzaba de mí y no me aceptaba como una hija más en la familia, sus únicas grandes hazañas que él dijo que hizo fueron Lily, Violet y Daisy, yo solo fui un accidente. No estoy mintiendo, lo escuche de sus propios labios, y ¿Que mas podía hacer yo? ¿Sufrir queriendo ser perfecta aunque Andrew no le importase o ser feliz siendo rebelde ganándome la decepción de mi padre? Yo, elegí la segunda opción y hasta ahora no me arrepiento por ello. No pensaba en darle el gusto a mi padre siendo la niña buena que el tanto pedía. Eso nunca…_

_Es que siendo así me sentía totalmente feliz, libre y sin preocupaciones, ese es el camino fácil a una vida como la mía, pero ahora comprendo que las personas valientes luchan por vivir, son fuertes y que nunca se rinden. Yo, al contrario, deje que la corriente me llevara a cualquier lugar en vez de remar en contra de ella…_

_Aunque también gracias a ello lo conocí y eso fue lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Misty, ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Andrew, pero no recibió respuesta de la muchacha.

Misty todavía estaba enojada por la discusión y aun no sabía si lo perdonaría con todo lo que le dijo él. Por otro lado su padre, al igual de la oji-verde estaba enfadado y decepcionado, pero para él, eso no justificaba que no se hablaran.

El rubio subió las maletas de él y de ella al lujoso auto, para luego entrar y poner en marcha el vehículo.

- ¿Te parece que en tu primer día de clases te vistas así? – cuestiono mirándola.

La joven vestía una musculosa gris un poco larga que llevaba escrito con letras grandes blancas "Sexy Chick", unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba que los tobillos y zapatillas negras bajas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta.

- ¿Te aparece que estas capacitado para cuestionar lo que debo ponerme? ¿Sabes algo de moda? – dijo furiosa cruzada de brazos.

El solo rodo los ojos y luego poso su mirada hacia el frente.

Ya habían pasado unas horas de viaje, donde la chica se la pasó mirando por la ventana viendo como dejaba su vida atrás para empezar una nueva y diferente, mientras que el hombre estaba concentrado en el camino.

- ¿Es posible que cada vez que nos vemos podremos hablemos de nuestras vidas o siempre tenemos que discutir por algo? – Pregunto cansado de la situación el rubio.

El espero la respuesta que nunca llego, ella parecía aun mas enojada.

Ignorándolo completamente mirando su manos perfectamente humectadas, con uñas cortadas y pintadas prolijamente en combinación a su atuendo.

- Vamos hija, cuéntame tu vida ¿Cómo te vas en la escuela? ¿Qué materias te gustan? ¿Quiénes son tus amigas? ¿Tienes novio?– Andrew interroga queriendo hablar de algo.

Misty lo miro con sorpresa, el nunca preguntaba sobre eso, pero luego desvió la mirada enojada al saber que no conocía nada sobre su vida.

- Bien. Educación física. Tengo muchas. Y no.- mintió la peli-naranja cortante.

- No lo sabía. Y… ¿Nunca tuviste novio? –

- N-no, papa. Si no lo comentaría –dice nerviosa la joven – Es obvio que no sabes nada de mí. De todos modos, no quiero seguir la conversación, con todo lo que haces y dijiste no pienso hablarte.-

Esa fue una de las pocas conversaciones más largas y decentes que había tenido con Adrew, solo hablaban cuando a su padre lo tranferian a otro trabajo y se encontraban solos en el auto.

A pesar de todo Misty cambio la conversación porque no quería delatarse. La joven había tenido un sin número de novios, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a su padre. Las relaciones de la chica siempre habían fallado, nunca duraron más de dos meses, pero lo que Misty en verdad buscaba era enamorarse, pero nunca pudo sentir ese sentimiento.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus modales? No debes hablarme así. Y siéntate bien que pareces un mono más que una dama – sigue Andrew enojado.

Ella no le importo lo que le dijo su padre, siguió en la misma posición. La ira recorría sus venas, parecía que no iba a obedecerlo por un tiempo.

- Ah, te quería informar una última noticia. Conseguí un instituto, se llama "Instituto Nacional de Pallet Town", se encuentra un poco lejos de mi trabajo pero es el más lujoso y grande de todo el país. Asisten solo los jóvenes adinerados. Por mala suerte es mixto, es totalmente asegurado, hasta tiene una universidad y todos los chicos del campus al terminar la secundaria tienen una beca para estudiar allí, así que no hay ningún problema – informo su padre feliz, satisfecho con su decisión.

Él sabía muy bien que a ella no le agradaba para nada la idea, pero para él, era la mejor que le se pudo haber ocurrido y no pensaba ceder a nada. En su trabajo le iba completamente bien en todo y no se iba a arriesgar a perderlo solo porque su hija no quiera inscribirse en el internado.

El viaje fue muy largo pero al fin llegaron. Misty se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la institución. En la parte de adelante se encontraba la gran escuela, un poco más atrás se encontraba un enorme edificio, que seguramente allí estarían los dormitorios de los alumnos. Atrás y más alejado se encontraba la universidad, era enorme. Luego tenia canchas de Basquetbol, futbol, tenis, etc.

- Es enorme.- dijo la chica bajando del auto al igual que su padre.

Al bajar la peli-naranja atrajo muchas miradas. Los chicos que pasaban le decían poemas o la miraban embobados, dejando a su padre muy enojado y a la chica bastante sonrojada.

Los dos se dirigieron al interior de la escuela para poder inscribir a Misty.

- Hola, usted debe ser Andrew Williams ¿Cierto? – pregunto un hombre, que parecía ser el director del colegio.

- Sí, soy yo.-

- Es un gran honor conocerlo – saludo cortes el hombre, extendiéndole la mano a lo que Andrew la estrecho.

- Un placer – responde estrechando la mano del director - Me gustaría inscribir a mi hija en esta escuela e internarla aquí.-

- Si, acompáñeme por favor – dijo para guiarlo hacia su despacho de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Misty se encontraba impaciente esperando a que salgan, la lleven hacia su nueva habitación y no ver nunca más a su papa. Aunque una duda la carcomía ¿Y si esos chicos de ese lugar no la aceptarían? ¿Y si no haría amigos? Esa no era una escuela normal, por eso tenía miedo de que los jóvenes fueran distintos a los demas.

- Misty, ya eres parte de la Institución Nacional de Pallet Town, que seas muy bien ¡Bienvenida! – le informo el director sonriéndole.

- Muchas gracias – responde con una sonrisa falsa.

- Ahora, ven – le ordeno – Betty, llama a May Mapple, por favor – dijo a su secretaria – Ella será tu compañera de habitación junto con otra joven más, le pediré que te muestre la escuela.-

Misty asintió con la cabeza y su padre ya se estaba por retirar.

- Hija, yo ya me tengo que ir.-

- Adiós – le dijo a secas mirando al frente.

- Te visitare… Cuando pueda. Adiós, cuídate.-

Después de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella ni se inmuto. Aunque a él no le importara ella aun estaba enfadada, Andrew subió en su auto sonriente y satisfecho.

Al rato llego una chica de su misma edad, de cabello castaño, ojos color azules y traía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

- Misty, ella es May – presento el hombre – May, ella es Misty, es nueva y será tu compañera de habitación, me gustaría que le enseñes el campus ¿Puedes? –

- Será un placer – responde la castaña.

Al presentarse las dos jóvenes comienzan a caminar. Misty iba mirando todo intrigada, era tan lujoso ese lugar, cada detalle, hasta el más pequeño estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Esta es la escuela – dijo señalando el gran edificio - ¿Ya te dieron los horarios? – la peli-naranja asiente a lo que May lo lee sonriendo – ¡Estas en mi clase! – exclama feliz.

- Que bueno, May.-

Al salir de la institución se dirigieron al exterior. Sorprendiendo a la oji-verde al ver lo grande que era.

- Allí se encuentran los puestos para comprar lo que tú quieras – dijo señalando el lugar que estaba al lado de la escuela – Como tiendas de golosinas y gaseosas, o la biblioteca, la librería, y demás.-

La chica miraba lo recién nombrado. Hasta esas tiendas eran gigantes.

- Por este lado, están las mesas para almorzar.- dice señalando muchas mesas redondas color celestes al aire libre.- a la derecha, puedes ver las canchas de deporte, hay más de quince estadios.-

La joven pelirroja mira asombrada al ver que todas las canchas estaban en muy buen estado.

- A la izquierda, ese gran edificio, allí están los dormitorios de los alumnos. Del ala derecha están las habitaciones de las chicas y en el ala izquierda de los chicos. Y a partir de las 22:00 horas está prohibido que un chico este en los dormitorios de las chicas, como las chicas en la de los chicos. Pero casi siempre esa regla no se cumple. En la planta baja es donde todos desayunamos y cenamos – dijo la castaña.

Misty quedo asombrada de lo grande que era el lugar, era más grande aun que la escuela. Se encontraba alejado de todo, entre unos árboles enormes.

- ¿Y esa es la universidad? ¿Cierto? – interrogo interesada la chica nueva, señalando los edificios mucho más alejados.

- Si. Pero está totalmente prohibido ingresar al territorio universitario. Luego esta el gran bosque – dice señalando a la derecha - donde allí solo se hacen actividades en grupos y esta restringido entrar si no es con autorización de los profesores – termina la oji-azul - Eso es todo, Mist. ¿Quieres llevar tus maletas a la habitación y después ir a clases?- dijo sonriente.

- Claro ¿Sabes May? – pregunto atrayendo la atención de la muchacha – Me caes muy bien.-

- Tu también, Misty.-

Después de recorrer el campus, las jóvenes se encaminaron a los dormitorios. Al llegar la castaña, con su llave, abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver lo espaciosa y hermosa que era.

Había una cama del lado de la izquierda y otras dos al otro extremo, tenía una alcoba, una televisión _Led_, computadoras _Apple_, Notebook_,_ Netbook y todo lo necesario para que ellas vivan cómodas.

- ¡Qué bonita! – Exclamo la peli-naranja.

- Deja tus cosas y vamos a clases, así conoces a mis compañeros, luego puesdes desempacar – dice May - ¿Estas nerviosa? –

- Para nada, fui nueva en seis escuelas y para mí esto ya es normal.- responde dejando a May sorprendida.

Las dos chicas se dirigen hablando amistosamente hacia la escuela. Al llegar a la clase Misty se suelta el cabello que lo llevaba amarrado, dejándolo caer produciendo que le quedara muy bien.

May abre la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos los alumnos y hasta la de la profesora.

- Profesora, hoy llego una nueva alumna – dijo dejando ver a Misty.

Los chicos se sorprendieron y no le quitaban la mirada de enzima, mientras que las chicas solo le regalaban una mirada de envidia por atraer las miradas de los jóvenes. Misty miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero ninguno le parecía bastante atractivo como para usarlo en su primer día.

- ¿Quieres presentarte? – le pregunto la mujer de cabello negro.

- Sí, claro. Soy Misty Williams, y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos – dijo sonriendo dejando sin aliento a los muchachos.

- Muy bien, Misty. Siéntate allí – ordena señalando un banco vacio.

La joven asiente y se dirige al asiento vacío con un paso muy único de ella, mientras que todas las miradas se centraban en la oji-verde. May le sonríe y se sienta en el mismo banco junto a Misty.

- Alumnos ¿Saben por qué Ash Ketchum y su "Pandilla" no asistieron hoy a clases? – pregunto enojada.

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de los chicos, que parecían tener miedo a responder. La profesora los miraba interrogantes. Era raro que ninguno hablara, se veían nerviosos ante la pregunta.

- Esta bien, nada saben nada.- finalizo al no oír respuesta - Chicos, volviendo al tema, terminen los ejercicios que tenían de tarea.-

Los alumnos obedecen, aunque la mayoría de los jóvenes aun observaban a la pelirroja, mientras que May le explicaba lo que le pedía la profesora.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Ash? – dijo Misty curiosa.

- El es el chico más rebelde de la institución, - dice bajando la voz – no te recomiendo que le hables, es muy peligroso y siempre está con su grupo de amigos.-

_Ese nombre aun suena en mi cabeza… y aun en mi corazón…_

Parecía que algo había pasado entre May y ese tal Ash, porque el rostro de la castaña se lleno de odio e ira al nombrarlo. Pero el de la chica se formo una gran sonrisa traviesa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente a la muchacha fue en acercarse al el chico mas "peligroso" de la escuela. Quería probar que tan rebelde decía que era, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ash, tengo nuevas noticias.-

El chico recién llegado, que hablo, era un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, alto y llevaba una bincha roja. Mientras que en el césped debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba cuatro chicos.

El recién nombrado era un chico de cabello azabache, moreno, de ojos marrones oscuros y de unas peculiares "_N"_ en sus mejillas, muy atractivo. El segundo era un joven alto, morocho y de ojos rasgados. Luego se encontraba un castaño de cabello resuelto y ojos del mismo color. Y el último era un muchacho de ojos azules y de cabello castaño.

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunta intrigado el castaño de cabello desordenado.

- Que impaciente, Gary. Hoy llego una chica nueva a nuestra clase, y es hermosa.-

- ¿Esa es la noticia por la que vienes así de contento?- esta vez hablo el oji-negro desinteresado por el asunto.

- Ash, la vi desde la ventana de la clase y la verdad, es la chica más preciosa de toda la institución y lo mejor de todo es que va a nuestra clase.-

- Que sea hermosa no quiere decir que esta a nuestra altura, Tracy. Tengo que verla para saber si está capacitada para que me hable o no.-

El joven morocho le resto importancia al asunto cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del ambiente. Mientras que sus amigos se paraban y se disponían a marcharse.

- ¿A dónde van? – interrogo intrigado Ash.

- Queremos ir a ver a la chica de la que habla Tracy – respondió el chico de ojos azules.

- Ritchie, chicos – habla mirando a los jóvenes - ¿Tanto se mueren por conocerla?-

- No, queremos saber quién es, ¿Vienes o te quedas? – dijo el morocho de ojos rasgados.

- Esta bien Brock, voy.-

Se levanto cansado y hizo un seña con la mano para que lo sigan, que los chicos lo obedecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye, Mist, te quiero presentar a mis amigas – dijo la castaña con alegría.

- Genial, pero ¿Y si no les caigo bien?-

- Por supuesto que le caerás bien, eres increíble – alago May.

Misty sonrió, no era de las sonrisas que siempre usaba, si no que era una verdadera, que era raro que ella use. La estaba pasando bien en ese instituto, podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí.

Luego de eso las dos muchachas se dirigieron con sus bandejas de comida, hacia una mesa redonda donde se encontraban cuatro chicas conversando amistosamente.

- Hola chicas – saludo May.

- Hola, May.- saludo una chica con el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color – Tu eres Misty, la chica nueva ¿Verdad?-

- Sí, soy yo. Un gusto conocerlas.-

- Mist, ella es Dawn. Dawn ella compartirá la habitación con nosotras – presenta – Ella es Sakura, - dijo señalando a una chica de cabello lila y ojos azules – Ella es Casey – dice señalando a una joven de cabello violeta y ojos marrones – y ella es Duplica – termina señalando a una muchacha de cabello verde y ojos marrón oscuros.

- Siéntate con nosotras, Misty – dijo Casey ofreciéndole el asiento.

- Claro.-

Mientras que las muchachas hablaban amistosamente, preguntándole todo tipo de cosas a la oji-verde, un grupo de chicas se acercaron hacia su mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

- Asi que tu eres la chica nueva – pregunta la recién llegada.

Las jóvenes del grupo parecían porristas de la escuela y la chica que hablo, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, era la capitana.

- No molestes, Lizy – dijo enojada Duplica.

- No queremos molestar, solo queremos darle la bienvenida a… - se corto tratando de recordar - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Soy Misty.-

- Y yo Lizy, y te quiero dejar en claro quién es la que manda aquí – Comenzó, a lo que Misty sonreía -, se hace lo que yo digo, y si desobedecen tendrán su castigo ¿Entendiste o quieres que te haga entender?-

La joven reía produciendo más ira a la morocha. En todas las escuelas que habían asistido Misty, le había ocurrido lo mismo, por lo tanto ella sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Todas las chicas que la desafiaban salían perdiendo y para la joven, esta no era una excepción.

- ¿Tu eres la que manda? – Interrogo riendo – Por favor no me hagas reír.-

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?- Pregunto aun mas enojada.

- No es eso, solo que eres la primera persona que me habla de esa manera, ¿Tu sabes quién soy? ¿Tienes una idea de con quién te estás metiendo? – Pregunto ya dejando de reír.

- No me importa quién eres, solo te advierto que n-.-

- Te recomiendo que te informes antes de hablarme así, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer ¿Entendiste o quieres que te haga entender?- Pregunto burlándose de Lizy.

La morena retrocedió un paso sorprendida, generalmente las chicas nuevas no se atrevían a hablarle así en su primer día.

- No te tengo miedo, niña. Eres nueva y por lo tanto no debes hablarme así sin saber quien soy.-

- No me importa quién eres, si tu empiezas a molestarme yo contesto como quiero, sea o no la nueva – Contesto aun mas enojada.

Ya los alumnos estaban rodeando a las chicas que empezaban a enfurecerse cada vez más.

- Ya basta, Mist. No vale la pena pelear con ella – Interviene Dawn.

- Si, tienes razón – termina ignorando a la morocha.

- Es tu primer día y ya te crees que me puedes hablar así. Ya te has ganado una enemiga, Misty.- Finaliza muy enfadada.

- Ay, no voy a dormir esta noche. – Dijo irónicamente – ¿Sabes qué? Siéntate y espera a que me importe – Comenta acompañada de las risas de los demás –Yo no buscaba discutir contigo en mi primer día, pero tú empezaste.-

Los jóvenes que se encontraban mirando se sorprendieron al ver como Misty tuvo el valor de contestar de esa forma. Por parte de los chicos, la miraban embobados y no despegaban la mirada de la joven. Por parte de las chicas, creían que ella podía ser la única que se enfrentara así con Lizy, la joven más popular de la escuela.

Mientras que Misty se volvía a sentar, ignorando completamente lo que Lizy decía, la multitud de personas se iba abriendo dejando pasar a Ash y sus amigos. Misty se quedo inmóvil al verlo, su corazón latió ferozmente. '¿Qué me pasa?' Se pregunto mentalmente la oji-verde al ver lo guapo que era ese chico.

- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Misty a Sakura sin quitarle la vista del muchacho.

El caminaba con un paso muy atractivo que derretía a todas las muchachas. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, por debajo una remera azul claro, en la parte inferior unos jeans y zapatillas _vans _negras.

- El es Ash, el chico más guapo y peligroso de toda la institución – Le contesto la chica.

La porrista morena le envió una mirada traviesa que él la ignoro completamente, su vista estaba fija en Misty, al igual que la de ella estaba centrada en Ash.

_Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron nunca más se alejaron, hasta el día de hoy…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

__Lady Candy: Acá les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Este cap. me lo hizo una amiga, yo le di los temas principales y algunos diálogos y ella solo lo desarrollo ya que yo no tuve tiempo de haberlos hecho esperar pero no tuve tiempo de tocar por una semana la computadora ¡No abrí el Facebook por una semana! Casi muero por no hacerlo, esto fue gracias a que me llevo más de 5 materias a diciembre :S -que bajon-

Muchas gracias a los pocos Reviews que me dejaron, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este nuevo capi .. prontito el 4 ! (Los dejo, me voy a comer un Alto Guiso y a seguir amando a Julian Serrano -si son argentinos lo van a entender, si no es así no se molesten en averiguar-)

Saludos! ¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o criticas...

_~ Lady Candy ~ _


	4. Nuevas experiencias

_**Nuevas experiencias**_

_Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron nunca más se alejaron, hasta el día de hoy…_

_Ese fue uno de los días que marcaron mi vida, el primer día en un mundo diferente. Aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea de todo lo que viviría allí dentro, yo tenía un leve presentimiento de que no sería igual a mi antigua vida. Pero en esos momentos mis pensamientos se encontraban en aquel chico tan atractivo de mirada almendrada y una sonrisa única que me miraba fijo, aquel chico era lo que yo siempre soñé… _

_Desde el primer momento en que lo vi sentí un sentimiento muy extraño en mi ser, aun no podía comprenderlo, eso nunca me había pasado, aunque fuera el chico más atractivo del mundo, seguía siendo un chico, pero de todas formas el me pareció diferente. No dude ni un segundo en hablar con él, primero solo quería popularidad, luego todo se me fue de las manos…_

_La primera impresión de él fue que me pareció un muchacho, que como todos decían, peligroso, rebelde y que nunca obedecía a nadie, que él siempre hacia lo que se le antoja, y que si tenía ganas de estar con una chica, él la tendría a sus pies en tan solo un parpadeo. Pero después comprendí que no es como todos pensaban que era, Ash nunca mostro su otra faceta… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus miradas no se alejaron nunca, seguían conectadas hasta que llego a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas. A Misty le parecía un gran misterio ese chico del que tanto hablaban, ese tal Ash Ketchum. Además, de ser muy atractivo, a la joven se concentro en otras cosas, como su extraña mirada y su sonrisa única.

Cuando Ash poso la mirada en ella muchos sentimientos lo invadieron, pero los ignoro. Por fuera la chica parecía una más del montón: típica niña nica, caprichosa, sociable, rebelde y que siempre tenía lo que quería. Pero al ver sus ojos sin brillo y sin sentimientos de ella, su sonrisa sin ninguna emoción, comprendió que tras aquel rostro y esa gran personalidad se encontraba otra joven muy escondida, que guardaba muchos secretos y deseaba descubrirlos.

- Ash, por fin vienes a defenderme, esta chica se cree mejor que yo, dile algo – Dijo Lizy, en tono juguetón.

Misty solo rodo los ojos, mientras que Ash la ignoro aun observando a la chica nueva. Cuando los amigos del morocho llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas, Dawn y May miraron con odio a Ash, Sakura abrasaba a Tracy para luego darle un tierno beso en sus labios, Duplica hizo la misma acción con Ritchie, mientras que Casey saludaba amistosamente a Gary. Esto dejo a Misty sorprendida, jamás pensó que ellas tenían relación alguna con esos chicos.

- Hola, eres la chica nueva ¿Verdad? ¿Misty, no? – Pregunto el moreno sonriéndole de forma atractiva.

- Si, esa soy yo. Ya sé quién eres tu – Dijo Misty, mientras que Ash fingía estar sorprendido – Eres Ash ¿No?-

- Si. Veo que te hablaron de mí y supongo que no dijeron nada bueno ¿Cierto? – Dice el joven a lo que ella sonríe afirmando la pregunta.- Sabes que no me consideran un chico "bueno", pero veo que tu tampoco eres una chica sin problemas.- Comenta refiriéndose a la pelea con la porrista.

La pelirroja rio ante el comentario aunque esto no les causo mucha gracia a May y Dawn. Ash, se sienta en la mesa donde estaban las jóvenes, mientras que sus amigos también lo hacen.

- Oye, te vas a quedar hablando con ella o me vas a defender de todo lo que me dijo – Se quejo Lizy, que había sido totalmente apartada de la conversación.

- Si quieres ya puedes irte – Termino el azabache sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ella-.-

- Ya vete, nadie te necesita – Ordeno Misty.

- Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que ha-.-

- Hazme el favor de no molestar – Interrumpió cortante el moreno.

Después de unos segundo Lizy se fue totalmente enojada, y las risas de los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca en otras mesas no ayudaban a mejorar su humor.

- Yo te conozco, Misty – Dijo captando la atención de sus amigos, tratando de recordar Brock, a lo que Misty lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿A mí? ¿De dónde me conoces?-

Los chicos se encontraban ansiosos por saber de dónde conocía a la oji-verde, pero Brock parecía muy concentrado tratando de recordar de donde, hasta que el de ojos rasgados cambio su rostro a una mirada picara hacia ella.

- Hace mucho tiempo hable con un viejo amigo de ciudad Plateada, y me hablo sobre una chica que había llegado nueva a la escuela – Al decir esto a Misty le dio una idea de donde la conocía el morocho – Decía que era preciosa y que a su amigo le gustaba mucho, también me dijo su nombre, era Misty. Luego me mostro una foto donde tú estabas.-

- Ah, sí. Yo me inscribí en la escuela de Ciudad Plateada y creo conocer a tu amigo – Dijo después de recordar esas épocas.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Entonces eres tú. También me dijo que eras la chica más popular de todo el colegio y que fuiste novia del amigo de mi amigo – Comento Brock, confundiendo con sus palabras a los chicos.

- Si. Emm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Se preguntaba tratando de recordar su nombre – Kevin, ese chico salió conmigo por unas semanas.-

- Me dijo que ganaste la fama de la chica más peligrosa y envidiada por todas las muchachas de la escuela. También otras cosas.- Esto último lo dijo susurrando.

- ¿Qué otras cosas? – Interrogo ella sospechosa.

- N-no, n-nada, como eras y demás – Respondió nervioso.

Misty observo a Brock insegura, ¿Qué cosas sabia el chico sobre ella? No quería que hablara. Desde que la pelirroja comenzó el día se propuso actuar como una chica educada y de buenos modales, pero ese pensamiento se borro rápidamente al oír el nombre del famoso Ash Ketchum, la joven ya tenía planeado lo que haría para resaltar entre los alumnos y si Brock sabia más de lo debido su plan se arruinaría.

- Dime ¿Tienes novio? – Esta vez hablo Gary.

- N-no, pero no estoy interesada en tener uno – Respondió amable.

- Que no quieras tener uno no quiere decir que estarás sola todo este tiempo ¿No? – Comenzó Ash mirándola con una sonrisa atractiva en sus labios.

La chica lo miro sonriente y al ver al muchacho mirándola de esa forma le produjo algo que nunca había sentido antes, su estomago se estremeció y su rostro tomo un tono carmesí, pero ella sacudió su cabeza al instante para concentrarse.

- Tienes razón Ash, estar soltera no quiere decir estar sola.- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada al moreno.

A Misty le pareció todo un misterio ese chico, con esa mirada que la hacía derretir por dentro. No entendía que es lo que le producía aquel muchacho, pero nunca lo había experimentado, recién lo conocía, no sabía nada de su vida, apenas se entero de su nombre. Por esta razón ella no comprendía esas sensaciones que sintió recientemente.

Luego de eso, lo jóvenes conversaron sobre trivialidades, donde Ash no le quito la mirada de enzima a Misty. Al terminar, la chica nueva se despidió del resto para ir a desempacar sus maletas a su nueva habitación.

Misty iba despreocupada caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse hacia su nueva habitación, mientras que los chicos que pasaban al lado de ella no la dejaban de mirar. Al llegar se dispuso a ordenar su ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en algo o mejor dicho alguien que conoció hace unas horas.

¿Qué era eso que le produjo aquel chico? Aunque no lo conocía podría decir que era un típico chico popular que había en toda escuela. Esos tipos de muchachos eran a los que a Misty les gustaban, peligrosos, graciosos, que todas las chicas se mueran por él, y por sobre todo, atractivos. Pero algo raro pasaba dentro de ella al verlo, tal vez solo eran nervios de conocerlo, aunque en las otras escuelas no le pasó lo mismo.

El parecía ser el chico perfecto para comenzar a ser popular en su nueva escuela, pero la oji-verde tenía pensado en rechazarlo enfrente de todos los alumnos para que se hable de ella, no quería ser una más con la que él se acueste, tenía que hacer algo distinto para que los chicos la conozcan no solo como la "chica nueva".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dueño de ellos. Ash estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo con una sonrisa atractiva a la muchacha.

- Ash ¿Necesitas algo? – Dijo sonriendo, Misty.

El azabache se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella, sin quitar de su rostro su típica sonrisa, mientras que la pelirroja lo espera sabiendo lo que él deseaba.

- Mmm… no, solo quiero darte la bienvenida a la institución –

Ash, al terminar de hablar la acorralo a la joven contra la pared, a todo esto Misty reía por lo bajo sabiendo la intención del azabache. El moreno la rodeo por la cintura y ella poso sus brazos en el pecho de él.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – pregunta regalándole una sonrisa seductora, a lo que Ash sonrió acercándose a su boca.

- Así.-

El chico después de decir eso inclino su cabeza para besarla, pero antes de hacerlo Misty lo esquivo, sorprendiendo al moreno.

- ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero que no me des esa bienvenida – termina volviendo a su labor de desempacar.

Ash se quedo mudo ¿Lo había rechazado? No, no puede ser, a él nadie lo rechaza y menos de esa forma. El joven había pensado que tenía controlada la situación, ella lo miraba de forma muy seductora para que el actué de esa forma, pero después lo dejo viendo la pared para irse a desempacar ¿Cómo la chica nueva, no quiso besar a el chico más popular de toda la institución? Si lo hacía, se volvería tan famosa como sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué? – finalmente hablo, Ash - ¿Por qué no me besaste? ¿No entendiste que estaba a punto de hacerlo?-

- Si, pero no quise – respondió tranquila.

El joven la miraba raro, a él nunca lo rechazaron y ellos salieron con la suya, ella caería a sus pies sea como sea.

- No, no, no – dijo riendo nervioso – Tu todavía no entiendes, a mí nadie me dice que "no", seguramente no sabes besar, tienes mal aliento, nunca antes haz besado o… o eres lesbiana.-

Misty rio ante el comentario, mientras que él esperaba una respuesta de ella.

- No quieres aceptar que no quiero hacerlo. Es muy obvio que no estás acostumbrado a que te digan que NO.-

- Si, nadie me rechazo de esa forma antes ¡Nadie! Y tú no serás la excepción.-

Al terminar de decir eso se saco la chaqueta y la remera mostrando sus brazos ejercitados y su pecho bien trabajado dejando a la oji-verde sorprendida por ello. El chico se acerca hacia ella, por lo que Misty se aleja cayendo en una de las camas. Ash se acuesta encima de la chica, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

- No es no y no pienses que voy a cambiar de opinión, así que dej-.-

No pudo terminar ya que fue callada por los labios del moreno. La había besado ¡Y de qué forma! Era la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida, nunca la habían besado de esa forma. Ella puso resistencia al principio pero luego se dejo llevar. Jamás se sintió tan bien besando a un chico, ahora si entendía porque el joven era tan popular y no es para menos, besaba como los dioses. Sintió algo revolviéndose en su estomago y eso la hacía sentir muy bien.

- Ash, ya basta – dijo Misty, poniendo su mano en su pecho para que se alejara.

- Pero si te gusta, ¿Por qué no quieres? –

- Yo te dije que no. No pienso caer, Ash.-

Misty se sienta en la cama, por lo que él hace lo mismo.

- Misty, por lo que dijo Brock, no creo que seas una niña educada. – Ash la miro sonriente acercándose a su rostro - ¿Sabes algo? Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé "Esta buenísima" y creo que todos los chicos pensaron lo mismo, por ese motivo quiero ser yo el primero que este contigo ¿Entiendes?- finaliza a dos centímetros de ella.

- No todo es popularidad, Ash. – dijo parándose y alejándose de él - ¿Nunca pensaste que yo no quiero estar con nadie? –

Ash se paro riendo ante las palabras de la muchacha.

- No me quieras hacer creer que tú no quieres estar con nadie. Creo que ahora estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Misty – decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

Es la primera vez que Misty se ponía tan nerviosa estando cerca de un chico, era raro para ella ya que tuvo tantas experiencias con muchos jóvenes para sentirse nerviosa. No podía explicar con las palabras todo lo que le hacía sentir ese chico.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunta quitando la mano de Ash de su mejilla.

- Es obvio, quieres rechazarme así se hablara de ti como "la única chica que se atrevió a rechazar al gran Ketchum" – termina con su sonrisa única.

- ¿Y la modestia? – la chica rio ante su propio comentario – Ash, todo no gira a tu alrededor… aunque no estás equivocado. Yo tengo mucha experiencia siendo nueva y sé muy bien qué es lo que tengo que hacer, por ese motivo tu no me arruinaras mis planes ¿Entendido?-

El morocho rio. Esa chica tenia agallas para enfrentarlo, aunque claro, era nueva y no sabía el poder que él tenía en aquel instituto. De todos modos, quería hacérselo saber por lo que el azabache decidió que él sería el primero en acostarse con ella y haría lo que fuera por cumplirlo.

- Me gusta tu actitud – dijo sin retroceder ni un centímetro – Pero no puedo evitarlo. Como tú quieres ganar fama rechazándome, yo quiero aumentar mi popularidad siendo el primero estando juntos y lo voy a cumplir, no dejare que me digas que no.-

A Misty se le erizo la piel escuchando los susurros del chico que estaba delante de ella. Esa voz ronca la derretía, pero no podía quebrarse tan rápido. Ash se estaba acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios, a lo que ella aun no se movía, parecía hipnotizada con el moreno. El chico la sostenía por la cintura delicadamente dejando más embobada a Misty. Rozo sus labio y ella por fin reacciono esquivando la cabeza.

- Y yo también voy a cumplir con mi palabra no pienso dejar que me seduzcas, Ash. Tal vez lo haga cuando ya hayan pasado varias semanas, pero para esos momentos seguro que algún chico ya se habría acostado conmigo.-

La muchacha se alejo para volver a ordenar, mientras el chico cambiaba el rostro a uno serio.

- Ya basta, esto es lo más bajo que puedo llegar con una chica. No te creas la gran cosa, Misty.- gritaba Ash ya enojado mirando la sonrisa en el rostro de Misty, la muchacha estaba consiguiendo lo que quería - Eres hermosa, lo admito, pero con eso no haces mucho. No creas que rechazándome puedes ser admirada por todos así como así, yo mismo arruinare tu vida social y no dejare que ganes. Acuérdate que aquí mando yo y si quiero que a ti nadie te hable, se hará lo que yo diga.-

La situación se torno a un ambiente tenso, Ash hablaba firme, estaba gritando, parecía muy enojado, todos los muchachos del pasillo estaban mirando curiosos la escena ya que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Mientras que Misty lo miro enfadada. El chico salió de la habitación seguido por la pelirroja.

- También acuérdate que yo recorrí seis escuelas, fui cambiando de colegio cada cinco meses, - dijo acercándose a él, igual de enojada – sé cómo enfrentarme a cualquier persona sea quien sea y se cómo ganar la fama sin la ayuda de nadie aun con obstáculos en mi camino. Entonces antes de hablarme así debes saber con quién lo haces, porque no será tan fácil como piensas alejarme de todas las personas de este instituto. – termino Misty.

Ella da media vuelta y cierra violentamente la puerta, dejando a Ash sorprendido al igual que la docena de jóvenes que se encontraban en el pasillo y que habían presenciado esa reciente discusión.

'Y a fin de cuentas, ella gano' Pensó Ash, golpeándose la frente con la mano. Habían peleado al frente de varios jóvenes y había quedado en ridículo, era seguro que los chicos que estaban presentes contarían lo que había pasado entre ellos. Aunque él haría todo lo necesario para que ella sea la alumna más impopular de todas, eso no podía quedar así.

El azabache golpea fuertemente la puerta de Misty, él parecía más calmado y vencido.

- No puedo creer que ya en tu primer día hayas peleado ya con dos personas y sobre todo, los dos alumnos más respetados de la institución – Dijo hablando apoyado sobre la puerta riendo dejando de lado la discusión.

La puerta se abrió produciendo que el morocho casi se caiga, dejando ver a la oji-verde tratando de permanecer enojada pero gracias al rostro del moreno no podía evitar sonreír.

- Yo no busque hacerlo. Es que, en esta escuela los alumnos siguen reglas que yo no pienso seguir – dijo seria y viendo el chico que la miraba curioso – Y además nunca me quedaría callada cuando me hablan de mala forma.-

Ya los dos jóvenes se encontraban solos en el pasillo, todos los chicos se habían retirado de aquel lugar.

- Se nota – comenta riendo logrando hacer sonreír a la muchacha - Eres realmente increíble, no sabía que tenias una gran personalidad, me sorprendes.- termina sinceramente, Ash.

- Y tu eres totalmente bipolar – dijo produciéndola risa del oji-negro – no te entiendo, primero me tratas de seducir, segundo, te enfadas y gritas como loco, y tercero, me tratas bien y eres gracioso – termina confundida, Misty.

- Entonces no soy bipolar, soy tripolar – corrigió en forma graciosa produciendo que una carcajada de Misty.

El chico se quedo hipnotizado al verla, la risa simpática lo dejo sin aliento, esa sonrisa parecía sincera, no de las falsas como las que había hecho antes. Se sintió raro después de este acto, tan tierna y hermosa, algo dentro suyo lo hizo sentir diferente estando junto a ella. Misty, no parecía igual que las otras chicas y él lo sospecho desde la primera vez que le hablo, no sólo por sus actitudes sino por algo… algo había en ella que a él le parecía diferente, aunque no sabía qué.

Los pensamientos de Ash se vieron interrumpidos por May y Dawn que venían conversando amistosamente, pero las jóvenes al ver al muchacho cambiaron sus rostros al de uno serio, a lo que el también lo hace. A todo esto, Misty los ve intrigada, preguntándose el 'porque' de esa situación.

- Bueno, Misty. Me voy – se despidió el chico perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Luego Misty desvió la mirada hacia las chicas, que ellas la miraban con mala cara.

- No te conviene usarlo a Ash para ser popular – habla Dawn entrando al dormitorio.

- En realidad es todo lo contrario – dijo la peli-naranja sorprendiendo a las muchachas -, no pienso acercarme con otras intenciones a Ash, solo lo rechace para que se hablara de mi.-

Ya las jóvenes sentadas en sus respectivas camas para iniciar una charla.

- Eso solo te servirá al principio, luego se olvidaran de ti. – dijo May – Lo que yo te aconsejo es que no hables con el.-

- Pero ¿Algo paso entre ustedes? – decía sospechosa mirando a las dos muchachas.

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas, ninguna respondía. Mientras que la pelirroja las miraba interrogante.

- Eh-h, nada ¿P-porque pr-reguntas? – pregunto nerviosa Dawn.

- Es lo más obvio, cuando están cerca de él las dos están de mal humor, me dicen que no es bueno relacionarme con Ash y ahora se ponen nerviosas cuando les pregunto esto – enumera Misty.

- No paso nada de nada, créeme – hablo May con el rostro serio – Ya no quiero hablar más del idiota de Ketchum.-

- Si yo tampoco, hablemos de otras cosas – sugirió Dawn.

Misty las miro sorprendida, con lo que acaban de hacer las jóvenes estaba segura de que algo había pasado entre ellas y Ash, y lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de eso las tres muchachas hablaron amistosamente toda la tarde. Más tarde bajaron al comedor principal para cenar. Al bajar la pelirroja se asombro al ver la gran cantidad de alumnos que asistían a aquella escuela. Conoció a muchas personas a lo que se llevo muy bien con ellas. En varias ocasiones vio a Ash mirarla y sonreírle de lejos, no se quitaban la mirada el uno del otro.

También escuchó rumores de ella circulando por bocas de los jóvenes: que ella estuvo en varios años en un reformatorio de menores, que gano concursos de belleza en su ciudad, que roba dinero para comprarse drogas, etcétera. Esto solo provoco la risa de la pelirroja y estaba segura que la mayoría de ellos fueron iniciados por Lizy, eso era obvio. Pero del que más se hablaba era que ella rechazo a el gran Ash Ketchum y Misty estaba complacida de que circule aquel hecho.

Luego de cenar volvió a su cuarto acompañada de sus dos nuevas amigas, se ducho y se dejo caer en su cama agotada, había sido un largo día.

A pesar de todas las cosas que le pasaron en su primer día de clases no podía dejar de pensar en el azabache, aquel chico invadió sus pensamientos desde que lo conoció. Desde que estuvo con Ash se sintió rara, ese chico le hacía sacar una sonrisa tan fácilmente y hacerla sentir tan diferente.

_Nunca imaginaria lo horrible que es vivir en un mundo sin él y es ahora donde me doy cuenta de ello …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

Lady Candy: Volví con un nuevo capi. ! Sé que este es un capítulo medio raro -bueno, al menos yo lo veo así- la verdad no me terminó de convencer pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero el próximo será mejor y tomará un buen rumbo.

No tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, si... sigo con los exámenes pero lo bueno es que sólo falta una semanita para que terminen las clases :D Aunque luego tengo que rendir muchas materias u.u

Ahh, este fic es en memoria de mi hermana y de mi madre que lastimosamente ya no están. Realmente esta historia surgió gracias a mi larga y fea vida y traté de basar mi vida en el fic: Mi hermana, dos años menor que yo, falleció el ultimo día del año 2009, fue demasiado costoso poder recuperarme de eso (todavía no me recupero). Luego un año después nació mi pequeña hermana, mis papas se separaron -mi papá nos abandonó y terminé odiándolo-, mi mamá tuvo un accidente automovilístico poco después y terminó con su vida y -mi hermana, mi hermano y yo- quedamos bajo el cuidado de mi papá. Horrible...

En fin, Sé que a algunos fanáticos del AAML les gustó el acercamiento entre la pareja, aunque no verán una escena así por algún tiempo . Jejeje . El próximo capítulo se llamará "Viejas y nuevas adicciones" no daré más adelantos... Los dejaré porque ya son las 3 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que levantarme a las 5 para ir a la escuela -.-

Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews, me alegra que lean mi historia tan patética :_ ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Sigan leyendo el fic :) Saludos !

¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o criticas.. :P

_~ Lady Candy ~ _


	5. Viejas y nuevas adicciones

**_Viejas y nuevas adicciones_**

_Nunca imaginaria lo horrible que es vivir en un mundo sin él y es ahora donde me doy cuenta de ello…_

_-Dicen que la vida solo se puede entender mirando hacia atrás, pero solo se puede vivir mirando hacia adelante. Ahora solo puedo vivir en el pasado, tratando de evitar el presente y con miedo enfrentar el futuro…-_

_Los primeros días fue duro acostumbrarme a vivir en aquél internado, acostumbrarme a no vivir siempre sola, fue más placentero saber que todo el día estaría junto a mis amigas y acompañada. Ese lugar era completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Antes, no tenía una rutina todos los días, hacia lo que yo quería y cuando quería, ahora, hay que cumplir con el reglamento de la institución y no estaba muy familiarizada con los horarios y demás._

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas y no recibí llamados, noticias, ni visitas de mi padre, ni siquiera un insignificante mensaje de texto de su parte para saber cómo estaba yo, si la estaba pasando bien, si estaba cómoda en esta escuela. Eso me deprimía demasiado aunque trataba de no pensar en eso. En realidad estaba enfocada en una sola persona que no podía sacármela de la mente ni por un segundo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las primeras semanas en aquél instituto fueron estupendas, Misty había ganado la fama de una chica muy popular. Había conseguido muchos amigos, los jóvenes de esa academia eran realmente fabulosos y se llevaba bien con todos.

Como toda la escuela, la vida de los alumnos está dividida en escalas sociales. La muchacha se encontraba en la cima de la pirámide junto a sus amigos, no le había costado mucho conseguir ese puesto, dejo que su personalidad actúe en todo momento y eso pareció haber funcionado.

Había logrado mantener una buena relación con el grupo de Ash. Aunque el moreno no le había dirigido la palabra después de lo sucedido en la habitación de Misty, ella no podía dejar de pensar ni un minuto en él, no se olvidaba aún de aquél beso que el muchacho le dio, eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Ya no pasaba porque era el chico más peligroso y atractivo del colegio, sino a sentimientos más profundos. No podía verlo que su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que estaba cerca y tan solo escuchar pronunciar su nombre se ponía más nerviosa de lo usual. No comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, esas sensaciones en su cuerpo le preocupaban, nunca sintió aquellas emociones.

A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que había conseguido, su mente estaba a punto de explotar, ya no aguantaba más, le faltaba ESO que siempre resolvió sus problemas, que la alejaba de la realidad y la hacía despreocuparse por todo. Aunque fuera ilegal, peligroso y adictivo, a ella no le importaba en absoluto y haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo. No entendía como hizo para estar tanto tiempo sin ella, la necesitaba y tal vez para hacerlo necesite romper las reglas del instituto, porque para Misty, eso lo justificaba. Su adicción por todo tipo de droga ya no podía controlarla y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema.

Se encontraba sola en la habitación la pelirroja pensando nerviosa sobre esto. Desde que su padre le había dicho que la inscribiría en ese instituto tuvo ese miedo de no saber cómo tratar con esa adicción. Luego de unos minutos decidió levantarse y salir a despejar su mente. No quería encontrarse con nadie de sus amigos ni cualquier chico que tratase de conquistarla, ese día se encontraba de muy mal humor.

Caminaba por el campus, tranquila, sin ningún apuro y descansando por todo lo que hizo durante la semana. Ya era sábado, la mayoría de los alumnos, durante el fin de semana, volvían a sus casas con la autorización de sus padres o tutores. Misty, a pesar de haber enviado un sin números de mensajes y llamadas a su padre tanto al celular como al teléfono que se encontraba en el trabajo, él no se digno a contestar ningún llamado, ella quería solo una simple autorización para salir de aquel internado. Si la preocupación de Andrew era porque no la quería dejar sola en su nueva casa eso ya estaba arreglado, se quería en la casa de alguna de sus amigas, pero la chica ya sabía que no era aquello, solo que no le importaba los asuntos de su hija.

Finalmente se sentó bajo un gran árbol, poniéndose los auriculares que estaban en su _iPhod_ y comenzó a escuchar música cerrando los ojos disfrutando la brisa pasajera. Al poco tiempo alguien le hacía compañía.

- ¿Qué estas escuchando, Misty? – preguntó Ash sentado junto a ella quitándole un auricular para poder escuchar.

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, su latidos se aceleraron a sobremanera ¿Ash? ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba? Giro su cabeza para mirarlo y encontrar su rostro sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – habla cortante la joven – No estoy de humor y no quiero hablar con nadie.-

- No te enojes, solo quiero hablar – dijo sincero – como bien sabes, no hay nadie de mis amigos, todos se fueron y veo que tu también estas sola.-

- ¿Así que soy tu última opción, no? –pregunta enojada.

Él la mira por unos segundos, realmente parecía que había amanecido con el pie izquierdo.

- No quise decir eso, Misty. – se retracto el morocho para luego fijar su mirada en el suelo - Solo quiero… estar acompañado. Hoy tampoco tengo un buen día.-

Al escuchar esto último, la oji-esmeralda, lo miro con sorpresa. En partes se sintió culpable, no debía haberlo tratado así ¿Pero qué más da? Que se las arregle sólo, ella siempre lo hizo, no necesitó estar acompañada por nadie. Además él no era su amigo ni nada de eso, así que no debía de soportarlo y tal vez no es tan grave como para preocuparse.

- ¿Y qué te pasa? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

- Es muy largo. – contestó él no queriendo hablar de eso, a lo que Misty entendió perfectamente – se que tu vida siempre fue perfecta, pero dime ¿Nunca sentiste una gran culpa que no te deja vivir? –

Luego de aquella pregunta, la joven quedo confundida, preguntándose el porqué de aquella pregunta. Quizá si se debía de preocupar por él y ayudarlo.

- ¿Culpa? Toda mi vida la he sentido, no sé cómo vivir sin ella – respondió, atrayendo la mirada del moreno - ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- ¿Tú sientes culpa? – Ash trataba de evitar las preguntas desviando la conversación – Oh, ya sé, sientes culpa porque no limpiaste tu habitación cuando tu mamá te dijo que lo hagas – decía burlándose de ella.

- ¿Qué dices? – lo miro con las cejas alzadas.

Ash suspiro antes de hablar.

- Quiero decir, – se retractó - ¿Cómo tú puedes sentir culpa? Es raro, tú eres igual a todas, Misty. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras diferente a las demás, tu personalidad resaltaba, tu carácter explosivo eran los que habían llamado mi atención, al igual que esa sonrisa falsa y esos raros ojos sin brillo. – Misty escuchaba atenta al azabache – Pero al pasar las semanas comprendí que no tienes nada de diferente con los otros y eso me decepciono.-

Ella se quedo pensando mirando hacia la nada, mientras que él la miraba esperando que lógicamente le contestara enojada.

- Que bien – Misty contestó viéndolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – no comprendía porque había reaccionado así - ¿Entendiste lo que acabo de decir?-

- Si – dijo simplemente, él la miraba raro -, eso era lo que quería conseguir.-

- ¿Quieres… ser igual a los demás? – pregunta desorientado.

- Si... en partes. – Misty centra su mirada en el césped - Tu no lo entiendes, piensas que ser diferente es una virtud, pero no lo es cuando toda tu vida te han tratado de esa forma.-

Después de escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja los pensamientos de Ash sobre Misty cambiaron abruptamente.

- Entonces ¿Tú has tratado de perecerte a los demás por aquella razón? – ella asintió - ¿Quién te ha tratado de esa forma?-

- Yo no tengo porque contarte si tú no has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas.-

- Es que estoy tarando de evitar ese tema por este día, por esta razón quiero estar acompañado por alguien hoy – Misty lo mira interrogante.

- Ah, lo que sea que te haya pasado yo… lo siento, por ser tan curiosa y por tratarte mal cuando viniste a hablarme. – dijo esto último con un leve sonrojo la oji-verde.

- No, Misty, yo debería disculparme por pensar que eras una niña mimada y caprichosa – terminó el pelinegro, a lo que ella lo miro asombrada.

- ¿Así que pensaste eso de mi? – fingía estar enfadada.

- ¿Eh? No, d-digo… si, pero n-no – hablo nervioso mientras que ella lo miraba confusa -, siempre pensé todo eso de ti y con lo que me acabas de decir ahora pienso lo contrario –

- Yo solo dije que intento ser igual a las damas chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que soy diferente ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? -

- No lo sé, por cada palabra que dices no pareces ser una más del montón, - dice viéndola a los ojos – veo tu vida atreves de tus ojos, como lo hice cuando te conocí, tú me hiciste creer que no eras diferente a todos, pero ahora comprendo que no eres una chica común y corriente. No tienes que contarme tu pasado para darme cuenta que no fue la mejor que pudieras desear.-

Tras aquella confesión la chica volvió a sentir aquella sensación rara en su estómago. Era increíble como él la hacía sentir más tranquila, relajada y cómoda. Ya comenzaba a tener mucha curiosidad sobre la vida de aquel muchacho. Pero por alguna razón Misty quiere que Ash la vea diferente y que se interese en ella.

- Estas en lo correcto. – habla por fin mientras que Ash la mira por un largo rato - ¿Sabes algo? Esta es la conversación más profunda que tuve en toda mi vida – dice repentinamente sonriéndole.

- ¿Enserio? – la mira asombrado – pero no hablamos casi nada, no conversamos de tu vida ni de la mía.-

- Lo sé, aun así, nunca hable sobre mí con nadie. Evito hablar de este tema, a nadie le importa lo que me sucede y nunca me preguntaron sobre eso – finaliza simplemente Misty, mientras el azabache la mira interrogante.

- Eso quiere decir que no lo hablaras de tu pasado conmigo ¿Verdad? – pregunta a lo que ella niega con la cabeza – Eso quiere decir que no hace falta insistir ¿Verdad? – vuelve a hacer la misma acción – Eres dura ¿Lo sabes? – cierra los ojos fingiendo agonía mientras que la chica ríe.

- Si, lo sé. Yo no diré nada ya que tú no lo haces, además ni siquiera nos llevamos bien como para hablar libremente sobre mí.-

- Ahora tú me caes muy bien, Misty – dijo mirándola fijo – no entiendo por qué dices eso.-

- Solo digo que somos dos desconocidos, ni a mis amigas les conté sobre mi pasado, no tengo porque contarte a ti – tras decir estas palabras ella se levanto y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

- Está bien, si ya te quieres ir… vete, - hablaba viendo como comenzaba a caminar la muchacha – ¿No te importa que hoy necesite estar acompañado y necesite de tu ayuda? – pregunta ansioso por su respuesta.

- ¿De qué sirve estar acompañado? – dice desde lejos – si nadie comprenderá lo que te pasa, ni a nadie le importa cómo te sientes. Y dime… – habla mirando el césped - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo? Si estoy más perdida que tu.-

Sin más, la joven se aleja dejando al azabache confundido pensando en lo que había dicho. Se encontraba tan intrigado por saber cuál era su pasado y el porqué de aquellos pensamientos, quería averiguar todas las cosas por la que tuvo que haber vivido esa chica para poderle responder esas palabras tan profundas que lo dejaron sin aliento. Algo en Misty hacia que Ash se desconcierte por completo, quizá esa actitud frívola que siempre le vio o ese aspecto misterioso que descubrió al hablar con ella, más allá de eso no había nada en ella a simple vista que las demás chicas no tuvieran, o eso es lo que la chica siempre quiso aparentar.

Misty estaba en la misma condición que el chico, no comprendía porque no podía controlar sus palabras hablando con él, no tendría que haberle contado esas cosas, gracias a que supo como cortar la conversación antes de que le cuente toda su vida. Ash la hacía sentir rara, demasiado para su gusto ¿Qué era eso que siempre siente cuando está cerca de Ash? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada? Por supuesto que no, borro rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero, ¿Cómo podía negarlo si nunca lo había sentido? ¿Acaso esas sensaciones y emociones que estaba sintiendo últimamente era porque está enamorada? Tal vez sea verdad, no podía sacar a Ketchum de su cabeza y esa parecía la respuesta más razonable a su problema.

- Ceo que me estoy enamorando de Ash… o creo que ya lo estoy – afirmo confundida agarrándose frustrada la cabeza, ya muy lejos de donde se encontraba el chico.

Aquel clima romántico que ella misma había creado se esfumo al notar algo. La joven se encontraba caminando entre los grandes árboles que estaban bastante lejos de todo el campus. Miraba a todas las direcciones y no encontró nada. Comenzó a buscar algo, ansiosa deseaba encontrarlo, sabía que en alguna parte de todo ese inmenso lugar se encontraba, podía olerlo. Estaba cerca, empezó a correr obteniendo resultados. Sintió varios aromas, el más fuerte era muy conocido para ella, el de la marihuana, luego apreció otro aroma mezclarse con el anterior, era el de la cocaína. No pudo resistirse, tampoco controlarse, caminaba muy rápido. Hasta que encontró de donde provenían aquellos olores, halló a dos chicos que parecían ser Darks, góticos, Emo o lo que sea que fuesen, inhalaban un cigarro. Al verla se sorprendieron al igual que Misty cuando los vio.

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – pregunta mientras ellos se miran nerviosos.

- Oye, no te atrevas a hablar – amenazó uno de ellos – si lo haces te arrepentirás.-

- Ya cállate. –sin importarle aquellas advertencias se sienta en el suelo mientras que ellos la miran sorprendidos – Escúchenme, chicos… - dice mirándolos con cierto asco al ver sus ropas negras. Odiaba a esa clase de muchachos - ¿Son emos? – pregunta con mala cara.

- No somos emos, – dijo el que había permanecido callado – somos… darks.-

- Sí, sí, claro, lo que sean – decía la chica ignorándolos – Escuchen, chicos… darks, yo no diré nada de lo que están haciendo solo con algunas condiciones.- ellos asintieron para que continúe – Me responderán donde consiguieron eso y me dejaran consumirlo.-

Los chicos se miraron por un largo rato. Que cruel su destino ¿Justo aquella chica los venia a encontrar?

- Por supuesto que no, – por fin hablo – somos dos chicos contra una chica, podemos hacerte cualquier cosa ¿Y piensas que aceptaremos tu estúpida propuesta? – responde triunfante.

Misty rió ante lo dicho.

- Si fueran tan solo un poco inteligentes se darían cuenta de que están lo demasiado lejos de las personas del internado para fumar marihuana pero están lo demasiado cerca para que los demás escucharan mis gritos si me llegaran hacer algo. – contraatacó. – Además, en el estado en que están no creo que tengan la fuerza para hacerlo.-

- Puede que tengas razón en eso. – admitió el otro – Pero si un día a nosotros se nos da por acusarte de que inhalaste droga con nosotros en una zona prohibida de la institución ¿Qué piensas hacer señorita 'me creo más que los demás'?-

- Son tan predecibles. – hablo en un suspiro cansada – Sé que ustedes ya se han arruinado tanto su vida social como su futuro como para que no les importe si los echan por drogarse en la escuela y me imagino que los profesores como los alumnos no se sorprenderán porque lo hayan hecho, pero si me acusan a mí nadie les creerá, soy la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes ¿A quién le creerán a dos chicos fracasados o a una chica que es todo lo contrario? – finalizo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos bufaron en derrota y dejaron que ella inhale, estaban demasiado drogados como para discutir con Misty, que a comparación con ellos, ella era más inteligente y astuta.

Sonrió, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería. Observo con más detenimiento el lugar, posó la mirada en los muchachos, eran prácticamente iguales y tenían un aspecto horrible, uno de ellos tenía su flequillo negro pegado a su rostro y largo hasta por los hombros, tez blanca. Mientras que el otro tenía el cabello violeta y los ojos del mismo color, ambos tenían sus ojos exageradamente delineados y su asqueroso ropaje hacían de esos chicos los más detestables para Misty. Desvió su mirada hacia aquellos alucinógenos desparramados por el suelo. Había cocaína, crack, marihuana, paco y algunas pastillas de ecstasys; ella había probado todas, a su gusto el crack y el paco no le gustaba para nada, y en cuanto a su preferencia se balanceaba más por la cocaína y la marihuana.

- Díganme como consiguieron todo esto – ordenó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó el de cabello negro tratando de hacerse el duro pero al ver la mirada amenazante de la chica continuo – Esto no se consigue de un día para el otro, todo comenzó gracias a que otros alumnos de este instituto contactaron a personas del exterior capaces de traficar esta mercadería hacia aquí.-

- ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que pudieron hacerlo? – pregunto mientras aspiraba.

- No puedo decírtelo. – dijo el joven, Misty lo miro con las intenciones de que hablara – Créeme, es mucho más complicado de lo que te imaginas, si lo hago podría tener muchas repercusiones – hablo realmente sincero.

- En ese caso, no importa, - dice recapacitando la oji-verde – prosigue.-

- Claro, esto ocurrió hace tres años, los hombres se arriesgaban a transportar todo tipo de droga aquí cada cuatro meses, ellos decían que era un muy buen negocio estar traficando alucinógeno al colegio, ya que, como tú sabes, este es el más lujoso de todos y tendrían buena paga.-

- Al año y medio hubo un gran problema gracias a esto, – comenzó el otro chico – los alumnos que habían encabezado aquel tema tuvieron un conflicto contra los traficantes, esto produjo una horrible tragedia, una muy horrible. – Misty se sorprendió con lo que le contaban – Los alumnos restantes jamás supimos lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero si nos enteramos cual fue esa tragedia. Luego nunca se hablo del tema ya que no nos permitían hablar de ello.-

- ¿Quiénes no le permitían que hablaran sobre el tema? ¿Los profesores y directores sabían sobre esto? – cuestionaba interesada la muchacha.

- Por lo que sé, los profesores y directores nunca se enteraron – volvió hablar el pelinegro dudando de sus palabras.

- Y en cuanto a lo otro, - siguió el chico de ojos amatistas – los que no nos dejan hablar de esto son los causantes de aquel problema, o sea, la pandilla de los rebeldes. Finalmente, luego otro grupo de chicos pudieron arreglar con otras personas para que envíen la mercadería nuevamente – termino el pelinegro.

Solo algunas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, estaba realmente sorprendida. 'La pandilla de los rebeldes…' '…Ash' Pensó inmediatamente ¿Acaso eran Ash y los demás? Así se hacían llamar en la escuela. No podía creerlo, de Ash podía esperarlo porque ella dudaba de su pasado, pero de los otros chicos era imposible, tal vez quisieron ayudarlo y sin quererlo entraron en aquel problema. No podía confirmar nada por ese momento, solo tiene que averiguar qué es lo que tanto esconden.

A decir verdad, desde que entro allí se vio intrigada por varias situaciones. Primero se entera de que Brock sabía muchas cosas sobre ella, en la que termina preguntándose "¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre mí?" También la situación de May y Dawn contra Ash, en la que termina preguntándose "¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?" Sumando la reciente charla con Ash, en la que termina preguntándose "¿Cuál es el misterioso pasado de Ash que lo tiene tan deprimido?" Y lo último que acaba de escuchar, que hay alumnos que ingresaban drogas al instituto y eso ha producido una gran tragedia, en lo que termina teniendo más que solo preguntas "¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tragedia ocurrió? Y ¿Cómo comenzó el conflicto?" Definitivamente iba a descubrir todas aquellas preguntas y no descansaría por saberlas. Misty se veía muy entusiasmada con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo 'Esto es fantástico' pensó sonriendo.

Luego se marcho después de inhalar un poco de cocaína y se llevo muchas pastillas de ecstasys en sus bolsillos para usarlas en otras ocasiones. Estaba totalmente drogada, se sentía genial, sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas contraídas, acompañadas con sus parpados perezosos, sus latidos de su corazón elevados, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días, su visión era borrosa por lo que costaba caminar entre el bosque obscuro. Hace mucho que no se sentía así, totalmente despreocupada y libre, pero también con una gran culpa. Odiaba tener esa adicción, se sentía una estúpida drogadicta que está arruinando su vida y que si sigue de esa forma moriría a los 20 años, pero no podía controlarlo, era más fuerte que ella. Se consideraba a sí misma una decepción, era triste que a los diez y seis años no pudiera controlar aquella adicción. Maldecía mentalmente el día en que la indujeron a probar aquel polvo.

Finalmente logró volver al campus y caminó rumbo a su habitación la cual estaría vacía ya que sus compañeras pudieron salir el sábado y el domingo. Tirada sobre la su cama mirando el techo riendo tontamente imaginándose vacas volando sobre ella. No pensaba bajar a cenar, todos se darían cuenta de lo drogada que estaba, aunque tampoco podía dormir ya que uno de los efectos de la cocaína era el insomnio.

En ese mismo estado estuvo por más de cuatro horas hasta que un ruido en su ventana la hace salir de su trance. Levanta pesadamente la cabeza y con paso lento se dirige hacia ella para encontrarse a Ash trepando el árbol que está a un lado de su cuarto.

- Ábreme – le ordena haciendo señas para que abra su ventana mientras Misty lo miraba sorprendida.

- Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta dejándolo entrar.

El morocho la mira por varios segundos, inspeccionándola. Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. Sorprendido se volvió hacia ella, mientras que Misty lo veía con cara de inocente.

- ¿Te drogas, Misty? – pregunto con su voz quebrada mientras que ella no pensaba contestar - ¿Acaso tú te drogas?-

- No te sorprendas tanto. – dijo despreocupada – Y si, lo admito, me drogue, ¿Y qué? ¿No puedo hacerlo? Preguntas como si a ti te importara – hablo a la defensiva dirigiéndose hacia la cama para volver a acostarse.

Ash no respondió se quedo viendo hacia la nada, parecía furioso. Estuvieron un largo rato en un silencio bastante incomodo.

- Eres una estúpida. – dijo rompiendo la tensión entre ellos asombrando a Misty que se levanta mirándolo - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Crees que las drogas te ayudan en algo?- cuestionaba furioso.

- No pienso eso, solo me libran de mi realidad. – contesta mirándolo de reojo - Además, tu no me tienes que decir nada, te da igual que me encuentre que este estado. Solo vete y déjame tranquila.-

- No te preocupes, no te molestaré. – decía aun enojado – Te dejaré sola, dejaré que sigas arruinando tu vida, porque para ti eso lo justifica ¿No? Solo crees que "te libran de tu realidad" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en las últimas palabras – Y no hace falta que a mí me importe de lo que te sucede, a TI te tiene que importar lo que le estás haciendo a tu propio cuerpo – terminó dejándole claro algunos puntos a la joven.

Ash dio media vuelta y se encamino a la ventana por donde vino.

- ¿A qué viniste Ash? – pregunta antes de que se marche haciendo que él se detenga.

- Simplemente a hablar contigo, pero en ese estado no pienso hacerlo – responde en el mismo tono anterior.

Misty se le queda mirando por un largo rato hasta que decide hablar.

- Ash… - lo llama con voz apagada.

-…- no responde, solo mira fijamente el piso. Misty observó su mirada furiosa y su voz quebrada, se notaba… ¿Dolido? No pudo reconocer esa extraña mirada. De todos modos, ella continúo.

- El duende amarillo que está a tu lado te ha estado llamando todo este tiempo, por favor contéstale – decía con voz monótona.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio donde Misty esperaba una respuesta y Ash miraba el piso sin ninguna expresión. Una carcajada rompió el completo silencio de la habitación, Ash no pudo contener una larga risa tras escuchar lo que dijo Misty. A pesar de estar desilusionado con lo que acababa de hacer la muchacha no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, aunque por otro lado le daba cierta lastima al verla tan arruinada y abandonada.

- Myst, – dijo más calmado acercándose a ella mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba por escuchar como la nombraba el chico – yo sé lo que estas pasando, pero déjame decirte que esto no te ayudará en nada, al contrario, empeorará las cosas – hablaba con cariño sentándose junto a ella.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo y no sa… espera – se corto mirándolo sorprendida - ¿Acabas de decir que ya sabes por lo que estoy pasando?-

- Si, lo sé – Misty lo mira aún más sorprendida – yo he pasado por una situación similar a la tuya, pero ya lo he superado – decía con un hilo de voz.

'Entonces era Ash' pensó Misty aún asombrada. Quizá Ash era el chico del que habían hablado hoy.

- ¿T-tu… tu ta-ambién te has dr-rogado? – preguntaba sin poder creerlo.

- Si, no te sorprendas tanto. Muchos chicos de esta escuela lo saben. – hablaba pareciendo lo más obvio del mundo – Pero puedo decirte que fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida y siempre me he arrepentido de ello, desde que probé ese "veneno" pasaron cosas horribles y yo tuve la culpa de todas ellas – explicaba, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y casi no podía hablar, mientras que Misty escuchaba atentamente dejando que la mano del moreno acariciaba su cabello.

- Lo siento mucho Ash – decía Misty sinceramente. Estaba a un solo paso de confirmar lo que había escuchado ese día - ¿Y esto tiene algo que ver por el estado en el que estabas hoy? – preguntaba sintiéndose muy culpable.

- Si. Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que deje ese vicio y también dos años de aquel horrible día – hablo en susurros Ash con un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso, Ash? ¿Qué pasó aquel día?- tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente que le costaba articular las palabras.

- No puedo decirte, si lo hiciera me terminarías odiando como May y Dawn. – responde levantándose para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana por donde vino, dejando a la muchacha más confundida de lo que estaba – Y no las culpo, ellas tienen toda la razón.-

Ash le dio una última mirada acompañada con una sonrisa extraña y se retiró de la habitación.

Misty aun se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace cinco minutos, procesando la información, queriendo unir las palabras que había escuchado durante el día que la habían dejado muy sorprendida. Aunque no podía razonar con claridad el asunto ya que sus neuronas no funcionaban en ese momento. Pensaba una y otra vez sobre lo que había dicho Ash ¿Por qué lo terminaría odiando? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Y ¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? Necesitaba respuestas y no descansaría hasta encontrarlas. Aunque, después de todo, le daba más importancia el tema ya que se trataba de _él_y no de cualquier otra persona_._

Después de ese agitado día se sentía desorientada, aturdida y tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza que le impedía meditar la cuestión. Así que lo siguiente que hizo fue recostarse, luego, intentar dormir para no tratar de pensar en aquello, aunque fuera algo imposible no hacerlo.

_En aquel momento solo quería ayudarlo a salir de todos sus problemas, pero no contaba con que él me sacara más problemas de los que yo a él…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

Lady Candy: Acá estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente no iba a continuar el fic, me habían robado el _pendrive_ donde tenía guardado los siguientes capítulos de la historia y entre que estoy estudiando muchisimo para rendir las exámenes finales no tenia ánimos ni tiempo de continuar.

Antes de dejarlo quiero agradecer a:

Naliaseleniti: Si no fuera por ti este capítulo no estaría aquí ya publicado. Quiero agradecerte porque me apoyaste y me animaste con tus palabras de aliento. Estos días no estuve del todo bien y no tuve ánimos de estar en la computadora, por lo preferí no continuar mi historia, paro gracias a tus palabras que me reconfortaron y me incitaron a reanudar. Sin embrago, hay algo que no comprendí, no entiendo por qué dices que soy buena escritora, jajaj yo no lo veo así xD En fin muchas gracias, y yo tampoco quiero decepcionarte y seguiré leyendo tu hermoso fic, nos estamos leyendo !

Y si alguien lee mi fic háganme saber que lo hacen, si es así me alegra que lean mi historia tan patética :_ ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Sigan leyendo el fic :) Saludos !

¿Reviews? Con comentarios y/o criticas.. :P

_~ Lady Candy ~_


	6. Primeros pasos

_**Primeros pasos**_

_En aquel momento solo quería ayudarlo a salir de todos sus problemas, pero no contaba con que él me sacara más problemas de los que yo a él…_

_Desde que pasaron varias semanas en el instituto mis pensamientos sobre la forma de vivir que llevaría de allí en adelante cambiaron rotundamente, más bien fue todo lo contrario de lo que había imaginado. Era realmente divertido estar en aquel lugar y los jóvenes eran grandiosos, jamás había conocido a chicos como ellos._

_-Nunca imagine que aquí encontraría a ESA persona tan especial, que me daría fuerzas para seguir adelante, ayudándome en todo momento y que me haya enseñado algo muy importante…. me enseño a amar. Y ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas que no debí de hacer a pesar de que todas ellas me perjudicaron a mí más que a nadie, pero sé que ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer….-_

_.._

_Recuerdo aquella vez cuando aun todo parecía tomar un buen rumbo, donde el amor recién comenzaba, donde la confianza y el afecto aumentaban, donde esos pequeños enfrentamientos parecían ser el único obstáculo en mi vida, donde el dolor nunca se curó pero con ayuda parecía sanar y donde los problemas poco a poco iniciaban. Aun no concebía todo lo que me iba a pasar en adelante. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era el comienzo de una nueva semana, había llegado el lunes y con él un hermoso día, el cielo de un hermoso celeste, despejado y con solo una nube en el panorama, el sol en lo alto de un intenso color anaranjado iluminando cada rincón y con un viento fresco abundando el clima.

Se veía a los alumnos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases y a otros solo disfrutando del día. En las chanchas de deportes se encontraban las muchachas haciendo ejercicios bastantes cansadas. Había varios grupos que hacían diferentes deportes a la vez, algunas hacían atletismo, otras eran las animadoras practicando y el último se veían hacer deportes en equipo donde estaba el grupo de Misty.

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca a hablar ya que estaban en un pequeño receso que la profesora les había dado para que descansen varios minutos. Cerca de ellas se encontraba el equipo de porristas de la escuela a lo que Misty alcanza a ver, parecían estar evaluando a varias chicas para ser nuevas integrantes del equipo de animadoras.

- Oye, Casey, con lo buena que eres en los deportes podrías hacer una prueba para entrar en el equipo de porristas, de seguro que quedarás – incitó la pelirroja obteniendo como respuesta una risa burlona por parte de las demás.

- Por supuesto que no. – negó rápidamente la de pelo violeta – Yo no soy de _ese _tipochicas.-

Misty la miró desconcertada.

- ¿Qué tipo de chicas? – dijo sin comprender.

- Las animadoras son superficiales, totalmente huecas, solo les gusta verse bien y no les interesa nada más. Además, no podría aguantar a la insoportable de Lizzy – explicó recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Dawn y Sakura.

- Espera un momento, – dijo bastante enojada Dawn – no todas son así, Sakura y yo no lo éramos, solo el grupo de descerebradas de Lizzy se comportan de ese modo – habló defendiéndose mientras que Sakura asentía dándole la razón.

- ¿Ustedes eran porristas? – preguntó sorprendida Misty señalándolas a lo que ambas afirmaron con la cabeza – Nunca me contaron eso ¿Y por qué razón ya no lo son más?-

- Porqué tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con Lizzy y su grupo por lo que las dos decidimos salir del equipo – dijo Sakura restándole importancia – y Misty ¿En todas las escuela que fuiste nunca has sido animadora?-

- No, nunca. – contestó mirando a las susodichas – Pues, como dijo Casey, siempre me parecieron muy tontas.-

- Yo, si tuviera la habilidad de ustedes dos – comenzó May hablando hacia las ex-porristas – volvería a entrar al equipo para que Lizzy y las demás se den cuenta de que ustedes son mejores que ellas – terminó cruzándose de brazos.

Las jóvenes siguieron hablando sobre del tema mientras que Misty se quedó unos momentos meditando sobre lo que dijo May.

- ¡May, eres una genio! – exclamó sonriente después de varios minutos – Lizzy nos viene molestando desde hace mucho tiempo, se cree que por ser líder del equipo de porristas puede mandar a todos los alumnos de la escuela, entonces si Dawn o Sakura ganan el puesto de ella en el equipo tal vez deje de molestarnos y así viviremos felices para siempre – planeó emocionada - ¿Qué me dicen?-

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, pensando bien la respuesta. No parecían muy convencidas con la propuesta. Los años en los que estuvieron dentro del equipo no fueron los mejores para ellas, al no ser parte del grupo de Lizzy éstas le hacían la vida imposible.

- Por mi está bien – acepto Dawn produciendo que Misty salte con entusiasmo y la abrace.

- Yo no lo haré – se negó Sakura.

- Vamos, no dejes a Dawn sola en esto – trataba de animar Duplica.

- ¡Hazlo! – gritaron todas al unísono sin obtener un resultado diferente.

- No, yo prometí no volver al equipo.- no dio el brazo a torcer.

- Y yo no quiero entrar sola – dijo la peli-azul.

Las chicas se volvieron a sentar desanimadas excepto Duplica que se mantuvo en su lugar pensando. Luego de varios minutos una vaga idea se le pasó por la mente, tal vez funcionaria o tal vez no.

- Casey, – la nombró llamando la atención de las chicas – con tu destreza en los deportes tal vez puedas entrar, así Dawn no estaría sola – los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en la chica de ojos marrones esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Ni en un millón de años me uniré a ellas. – las muchachas soltaron un bufido – Entiéndanme, si lo hago dañaría mi reputación como chica ruda.-

- ¿Y qué hay de Misty? – dijo May a lo que las demás la miraron desconcertadas.

- ¿Qué hay conmigo? – los cinco pares de ojos esta vez se posaron en ella.

- Tú puedes entrar. Vamos Misty, eres muy buena haciendo deportes y creo que eres mejor que Lizzy. Eres nuestra última oportunidad, Duplica y yo somos pésimas, Sakura se niega a volver, a Casey le arruinaría su reputación, solo tú quedas. Además fue tu idea.-

- No puedo aceptar, eso iría contra mis reglas de convivencia social, – las chicas la miraron raro al no entender a que se refería – yo invente esas reglas y una de ellas era 'no pertenecer al mismo grupo social con alguien que odio', las invente para saber bien lo que tengo que hacer en cada escuela nueva a la que iba.-

- Olvida esa regla por estos momentos, – habló Dawn – solo piensa en la cara que pondrá Lizzy al ver que tu eres mejor que ella – Misty sonrió, tal vez no sería tan malo.

- Y más te odiará cuando seas la nueva capitana del equipo. – dijo Duplica – Además cuando uses ese uniforme Ash caerá rendido a tus pies – susurro en su oído provocando que le subieran los colores a su rostro en solo segundos.

Y solo las últimas palabras la convencieron para hacerlo. Nunca había pensado en eso, ser parte de las animadoras sería alentar al equipo de fútbol en el que está Ash y eso era genial. Amaba verlo hacer deportes, era la única razón por la cual iba a ver los partidos, porque básicamente, odiaba el fútbol. Verlo con el cabello desordenado, transpirado y jadeando, eso sí que valía la pena admirar.

La mejor parte del partido era cuando el equipo tenía que tomar un descanso, se puede ver como Ash se quita la camiseta y deja caer el agua sobre su pecho refrescándolo y esa es la parte sus ojos se ciegan al verlo tan sexy y cae desmayada porque la mente de la chica empieza a sufrir un colapso cerebral al pensar tantas cosas indebidas.

Pero, en fin. El punto es que: Definitivamente iba a ser parte de las animadoras.

- Está bien. – dijo al fin haciendo que las chicas sonrían satisfechas - Vamos Dawn, demostrémosle a esas tontas lo que somos capaces de hacer.-

Las jóvenes finalmente se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las animadoras, frente de ellas había una fila de muchachas esperando por hacer la prueba para poder entrar al equipo, el grupo se colocó detrás de la fila mirando como las primeras mostraban sus habilidades como porristas y eran rechazadas despectivamente por estas. Detrás de la líder se encontraba la profesora de educación física supervisando el trabajo de ella aprobando cada decisión que tomaba.

Se iba acortando la fila y había llegado el turno de Dawn, todas las miradas de las muchachas estaban en ella. Dio un paso al frente para verse cara a cara con Lizzy mientras que las chicas del equipo no salían de su asombro porque jamás pesaron que querría volver a formar parte de las porristas.

- ¡Dawn! – nombró la profesora emocionada - ¿Quién volver a entrar al equipo? –

- Si. – dijo firmemente ganándose la sonrisa de la profesora y el enojo de las animadoras - ¿Es necesario hacer la prueba? Si ya saben mis habilidades en esto.-

- No, no puedes volver. – la detuvo Lizzy enfadada – Una vez que sales no vuelves a entrar.-

- ¿Por qué no? Si aún tengo la destreza que antes poseía no veo por qué razón no pueda volver – respondió aumentado el enojo de la morena.

- Yo soy la capitana y por lo tanto yo decido quien entra y quién sale de MI equipo y yo no quiero que vuelvas ¿Entendido? – terminó Lizzy.

- Un momento, – interrumpió la profesora – que seas la líder de las porristas no tienes el derecho de decidir eso, aquí la encargada de formar un buen equipo de animadoras para la escuela soy yo, por ese motivo determino que Dawn nos muestre sus habilidades y si es lo suficientemente buena en esto tal vez pueda entrar al grupo. – le sonrió a Dawn y luego de ver que la morocha no opinó, aunque seguía enfadada, prosiguió - Adelante, haz lo tuyo.-

Dawn sonrió y se dirigió al centro de la cancha para comenzar la coreografía. No se sentía nerviosa, al contrario, estaba emocionada por volver a ser animadora, siempre le había gustado serlo pero gracias a las peleas con la capitana decidió salir del equipo.

Luego de tomar dos porras comenzó a bailar, moviendo el torso hacia la derecha dos veces para luego hacer lo mismo hacia la izquierda, levanto el brazo derecho hacia arriba agitando la mano y su cuerpo para terminar juntando sus pies quedando erguida nuevamente, avanza con el pie derecho y con sus brazos extendidos a los costados, levanta el pie izquierdo quedando su pierna sobre su rodilla a lo que al mismo tiempo cruza sus brazos, esto lo repite otra vez, luego abre la pierna izquierda y mueve el torso hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, sus brazos giraran entre ellos para después ponerlos firmes sobre su pecho haciendo el cuerpo hacia adelante finalizando la coreografía.

Todas las chicas presentes ya sabían lo bien que bailaba y al parecer aun bailaba como cuando estaba en las animadoras, aunque Misty la miraba sin salir de su asombro, hasta se levanto a aplaudirla. Dawn avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Lizzy y con una gran sonrisa le dejó las dos porras para después volver con sus amigas.

- Muy bien Dawn. – dijo la profesora contenta – Espera a que terminemos de evaluar a todas y te llamamos – habló a lo que la zafiro asintió a lo lejos.

- ¡Estuviste genial! – grita la pelirroja emocionada - ¿Esa no era la coreografía de la canción "Party Rock"?- cambia su expresión a una sospechosa.

- Si, la use porque no sabía otro baile, no creía que alguien se daría cuenta – respondió.

- Yo sí. – habló riendo – Estoy segura de que te aceptaran de vuelta. Ahora es mi turno, ¿Puedo usar la misma coreo? – Dawn asintió – Gracias, yo sé el baile completo y también le agregaré algunos pasos más.-

- ¡Suerte! – le gritaron sus amigas viendo como se dirigía al centro de la cancha.

Al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba la morena esta se sorprendió, tomó las porras y volvió al centro sin importarle las miradas de asombro de las alumnas que estaban centradas en ella, su visión estaba en los ojos rubís de Lizzy al igual que los de ella estaban en los ojos esmeraldas de Misty, ambas cargadas de odio.

- Williams, no sabía que querías ser porrista – la profesora interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

- Si, en todas las escuelas fui capitana del equipo de animadoras – mintió.

- ¿Y tú crees que puedes entrar al equipo y sacarme el puesto de líder de las porristas? Por supuesto que no. – dijo más que furiosa Lizzy – Ya hemos terminado de evaluar a todas, llegaste tarde – terminó levantándose.

- Aún no hemos terminado. – la corto la maestra – No sé qué es lo que tienes en contra de la Srta. Williams y no me importa en absoluto pero quiero decirte que yo decido las cosas aquí, tu solo opinas y me dices lo que es mejor para el equipo. – le aclaró – Vamos Williams, - se volvió a ver a la pelirroja – muéstrame lo que tienes.-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a bailar la misma coreografía que Dawn. Todas las muchachas la miraban sorprendidas al ver lo bien que lo hacía, aunque Lizzy miraba hacia otra parte sin importarle en absoluto. Antes de terminar de bailar Misty hace el salto rondada, el Flic-Flac y termina con el mortal hacia atrás, combinando los tres trucos. La profesora y las alumnas quedaron con la boca abierta, más que asombradas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer la chica.

Con paso lento, Misty guarda las porras en un canasto donde hay más de ellas y vuelve hacia donde se encontraba la profesora y el grupo de animadoras para después sonreírles en forma simpática, sin embargo las demás muchachas la miraban con desprecio.

- ¡Increíble! – gritó emocionada la profesora – Que agilidad ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso Srta. Williams?-

- Iba a clases de gimnasia rítmica, profesora Rumsfeld – habló cansada aún sonriendo.

- No cabe duda que entraras al equipo. – comentó ganándose la mirada furiosa y amenazante de Lizzy – Aunque primero tengo que discutirlo con el grupo – agregó dejando más relajada a la morocha.

Misty asintió para luego volver con sus amigas que todavía parecían estar sorprendidas.

- Eso fue, eso fue… - trataba de decir May emocionada.

- ¡Fabuloso! – dijeron todas al unísono.

- Gracias chicas.-

- ¿Cómo no nos dijiste antes que hacías esas cosas? – dijo Casey – Eres mucho mejor que Lizzy, ahora será fácil quitarle su puesto.-

- Lograron pasar al equipo pero el problema ahora es ¿Cómo sobrevivirán estando con esas locas? – Sakura señaló al grupo de porritas.

- Eso ya veremos. – respondió la peli-azul y luego se volteo a ver a Misty – Cuando Sakura y yo entramos al equipo, las animadoras nos hicieron pasar varias "pruebas" para incorporarnos oficialmente al grupo y déjame decirte que no fueron pruebas muy divertidas – terminó con pavor en su rostro.

- Ellas no me asustan – dijo restándole importancia, desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la profesora y las porristas que parecían estar discutiendo – Miren, están decidiendo quien entra al equipo.-

Las jóvenes miraron hacia la dirección indicada y pudieron notar lo enojada que estaba la líder de las animadoras. Aunque no podían oír de lo que hablaban podían asegurar de que Lizzy se negaba a dejar entrar a las dos muchachas al grupo. La conversación había terminado cuando la morena se aleja totalmente enfadada de allí seguida por sus amigas. Luego la profesora Rumsfeld las mira y les indica que se acerquen a ella.

Misty y Dawn llegaron junto con otras tres muchachas a donde Rumsfeld mientras que la mujer las miraba sonriente.

- Chicas. – comenzó – Ustedes cinco son las elegidas para pasar a la próxima etapa que será el viernes, prepárense porque allí elegiremos solo a tres de ustedes – anunció a lo que ambas sonrieron satisfechas y las tres chicas restantes saltaron emocionadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido y todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando en la sala principal, allí estaba el grupo de Ash conversando como siempre lo hacían mientras disgustaban de la comida y en la misma mesa se encontraban las chicas hablando al igual que ellos. Al rato llegan las tres muchachas, May, Misty y Dawn, se las veía muy contentas y con sus bandejas de comida se unen al grupo.

- Oye, Misty, - comenzó Brock al verla sentarse – oí que adicionaste para entrar al equipo de porristas al igual que Dawn. – dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos y aun más a Ash, y luego ambas asintieron.

- ¿Tu? ¿Una animadora? – decía Ash sin salir de su asombro - ¿Eso es cierto?

- Si ¿Qué tiene de raro? – dijo ofendida.

- No me imaginaba que una chica como tú quisiera ser parte del equipo. – contestó – Pensé que no eras de ese tipo de chicas. Y ¿Lizzy dejo que adicionen? ¿Las eligieron? –

La pelirroja desvió la mirada un poco incomoda.

- No soy de ese tipo de chicas, solo tengo mis razones para querer ser parte de ellas – dijo sin mirarlo '_Si supieras que tú eres una de mis razones….'_ Pensó cerrando los ojos – La profesora nos eligió a las dos y a tres chicas más para hacer una prueba el viernes así vuelven a reelegir a tres de nosotras para ser parte del equipo. Y en cuanto a Lizzy, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que me elijan porque soy demasiado buena en ese terreno – agregó riendo.

- Escuche que solo lo hiciste para quitarle el puesto a Lizzy – añadió Gary.

- Algo parecido. – respondió Dawn – Le queremos demostrar que no puede hacer lo que quiere solo por ser la líder de las animadoras – las muchachas asintieron afirmando lo dicho.

- Mujeres ¿Quién las entienden? – dijo Tracy a lo que todos rieron.

Los jóvenes siguieron riendo y hablando amistosamente del tema mientras que las muchachas le comentaban lo increíble que fue Misty en la prueba para entrar al equipo asombrando a los chicos, aunque la pelirroja se aparto de la conversación al sentir una albóndiga chocar contra su rostro, rápidamente ella voltea a ver quién fue el que se la lanzo y al hacerlo ve a los chicos darks con los que se había drogado el fin de semana llamando su atención haciéndole señas para que se acercara hacia ellos.

Poniendo la excusa de que iría al baño, Misty se acerca a paso lento y disimulado hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunta susurrando con mala gana – No quiero que me vean con ustedes.-

- Tenemos algo para ti – dijo el chico de cabellos violetas igual de malhumorado.

- Conseguimos el número de los traficantes. – habló el otro susurrando – Toma, así dejas de molestarnos – luego le entrego una tarjeta pequeña con un número de teléfono en ella.

- No necesito el número. Ya he dejado aquella adicción – dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos – El día que me drogue junto a ustedes una persona me hizo recapacitar sobre lo que hacía – decía mirando a lo lejos a Ash quien reía con sus amigos provocándole una sonrisa embobada – y gracias a él no pienso volver a consumir droga.-

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras – volvió a hablar el de ojos amatistas – nosotros te dejamos el número por si necesitas drogarte, para que después no nos molestes a nosotros – terminó dejando la tarjeta en las manos de Misty y alejándose junto a su amigo.

La joven miro por unos segundos el papel que tenía en las manos, solo contenía un número de teléfono, nada más. Dudó en tirarlo a la basura o guardárselo en los bolsillos de su campera, por lo que eligió la segunda opción, tal vez podría servirle en alguna ocasión.

Y sin tardar un segundo volvió a sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos quienes no parecieron sospechar de qué estuvo hablando con esos dos chicos.

- Dos días para mi fiesta ¡Qué emoción! – gritó May llamando la atención de Misty.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó – No creo que puedas hacer tu fiesta un miércoles May, al otro día tenemos clases.-

- ¿Tú no sabes? – dijo May y al ver que la chica no comprendía siguió: – El martes, miércoles y el jueves no hay clases – el rostro de Misty se ilumino de la emoción – porque el instituto cumple cincuenta años desde su fundación por lo que decidieron suspender las clases y al no haber escuela haré una fiesta en mi casa ¿No es genial?-

- ¡Hace mucho que no voy a ninguna fista! – gritó entusiasmada - ¿Puedo ir?-

- Obvio que puedes venir – dijo la castaña – están todos invitados. Será la fiesta del año – comentó con estrellitas en los ojos.

Misty rió, una fiesta, por fin asistiría a una, hace mucho que no salía del instituto, necesitaba divertirse un rato y despejarse, allí podría aclararle a Ash sus sentimientos. Al instante dirigió su vista hacia el azabache que parecía estar coqueteando con una muchacha de otra mesa, él le guiñaba un ojo y la chica le sonreía tontamente, esto enfureció a la esmeralda quien cambió su expresión por una furiosa, sacaba humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca. La chica se levanto de su asiento sin perder su sonrisa coqueta, descaradamente le hizo señas a Ash para que la siguiera y este no tardo en hacer lo que le pedía, juntos se dirigieron al otro extremo de la sala a hablar más tranquilos, aunque se veía a Ash susurrándole cosas al oído provocando la risa de la joven, mientas que él la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura.

Misty no lo soporto más y se levanto de su asiento enfurecida y dolida, con un nudo en su garganta y con la vista nublada que amenazaban con derramar pequeñas lagrimas, pero se contuvo y se encamino hacia la salida del salón muerta de los celos, al pasar por ella cruzó al causante de aquel cambió de humor y este la surgió con la mirada hasta verla salir por la puerta. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esas situaciones ya que se había enamorado del chico más codiciado del lugar y probablemente de ahora en adelante pasaría momentos similares a aquellos.

Ya fuera de la sala, tratando de calmarse y respirar profundo tomó su celular y la tarjeta que le habían entregado los dos muchachos, no dudo un segundo en marcar el número. Sintiéndose algo tonta por pensar que tal vez él la vea diferente a las demás, sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba a la altura de Lizzy o las animadoras, por eso es que Ash se sorprendió tanto al saber que la eligieron para entrar al equipo.

Misty no notó que detrás de ella se encontraba Ash espiándola, quien la había perseguido al verla salir rápidamente y con el rostro entristecido.

- ¿Hola? – dijo la pelirroja al ver que contestaron – Soy alumna del Instituto Pallet Town. – se oía una voz grave del otro lado de la línea – Si. Necesito lo más rápido posible que traiga mercadería. Dos gramos de cocaína y cinco de marihuana y metanfetamina ¿Hoy? No hay problema. A las 2 de la madrugada en el bosque. Perfecto. Allí estaré. – Misty finalizó la llamada un tanto nerviosa.

Se había metido en un gran problema. Está prohibido entrar en el bosque sin la autorización de algún profesor, tendría que tener mucho cuidado al escabullirse ya que había varias cámaras de seguridad cerca y si la encuentran sería su fin, no solo porque la expulsarían sino también le informarían a su padre que se droga, él la desheredaría y la abandonaría en la calle, los profesores descubrirían a los traficantes y ellos se encargarían de que realmente sea el fin de su vida al saber que ella los delató. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar en eso, ya había hecho la llamada y no podía retractarse. De todas formas esa no era la primera vez que Misty arriesgaba todo por conseguir mercadería.

Mientras que escondido detrás de ella se encontraba Ash sorprendido al presenciar lo que acababa de hacer Misty. Se sentía desilusionado y furioso al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? El día en el que hablo con ella, en el que abrió su corazón para ayudarla en sus problemas dando como ejemplo una experiencia de vida que le producía mucho dolor ¿Eso no significo nada para ella? Porque por un momento pensó que ella sintió lastima por él y dejaría de drogarse, por un momento pensó que la chica lo entendía y que dejaría esa adicción para no cometer locuras como le ocurrió a él. Tal vez estaba tan drogada que ya ni se acuerda de la corta charla que tuvieron.

Gracias a ello Ash recordó que no puede confiar en nadie, por muy buena que parezcan siempre lo decepcionan. Aunque eso no quedaría así, él le dirá lo que piensa y la seguirá muy de cerca cuando se encuentre con esos tipos. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo se preocupo por la pelirroja por lo que termino pensando que tal vez tenía serios problemas con las drogas como para dejarla un día para el otro.

Rápidamente él volvió a la mesa con sus amigos pasando por al lado de la chica con la que había hablado recientemente ignorándola completamente ya que le parecía muy superficial e idiota, lo único que quería era usarlo para poder entrar al grupo de las animadoras ya que no había tenido suerte en la audición. Se une a la mesa sentándose al lado de Ritchie con su vista fija en el plato de comida vacía. Después de varios minutos volvió Misty a sentarse con el grupo con la cabeza gacha y con la vista perdida, el azabache levanta el rostro para verla.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo ahí afuera? – preguntó Ash atrayendo la mirada verde-azulada de ella un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Uh? – se sorprendió al escuchar a el moreno preguntarle eso, no pensó que alguien lo haría así que no había preparado alguna escusa – Me había llamado mi papá al celular y fui a hablar afuera con él – mintió - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada… - dijo en un susurro sabiendo que estaba mintiendo – Es que cuando saliste hacia afuera note que estabas triste ¿Tu padre te dijo algo que te puso mal?-

Había un poco de rabia en su voz y en su mirada, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho ¿Decepción? Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué se siente de esa forma si muchas veces lo habían desilusionado? Nunca lo sintió tan intenso a el dolor.

- Estaba mal por otra cosa, más bien, estaba muy celosa – dijo mirándolo con irritación llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Ash se sorprendió ¿Celosa? Sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso ¿De quién? La ira recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que estaba triste por otro chico, por un momento quiso destruir todo y golpear a quien le producía eso a Misty, sin embargo no sabía porque se sentía de esa forma y porque pensaba esas cosas.

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto May mirándola curiosa mientras que las chicas se encontraban detrás de ella esperando ansiosas para que conteste.

- Si. – dijo con su mirada en el plato que estaba sobre la mesa sin ninguna expresión.

El moreno volvió a sentir las mismas emociones de cólera en su cuerpo.

- Y…. ¿Se puede saber de quién? – esta vez hablo Sakura.

Ash se encontraba más interesado en saber quién era que las cinco chicas.

- Luego les cuento a ustedes chicas – dijo a lo que las muchachas volvieron a sus asuntos mientras que Ash la seguía mirando esperando aún la respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres que yo sepa quién es? – pregunto extrañado por su actitud.

Misty lo miro por pocos segundos y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el plato.

- Porque es un tema de mujeres – dijo simplemente para luego pararse y salir del salón hacia a su habitación.

El azabache quedo furioso al dejarlo con las palabras en la boca y con la intriga de saber quién era aquel muchacho. Su rabia aumento ya que aun se encontraba enfadado con ella por la llamada que hizo recientemente y sumando esto, él terminó por explotar. Porque para Ash no había alguna razón para no responderle, si él siempre la trato muy bien. Tal vez estaba un poco inquietada porque tenía que encontrarse con los traficantes entonces se sintió nerviosa y quiso evitar las preguntas.

Indiscutiblemente iba a hablar con ella y lo haría esa misma noche, la seguiría hasta que se encuentre con los vendedores de droga -también se encargaría de que no le hagan nada- y luego aclararía varios puntos.

No obstante, aun no comprendía porque le tomaba tanta importancia a lo que hacía Misty, si ella no tomaba en cuenta los consejos que le daban los demás para ayudarla y seguía arruinando su vida drogándose, él no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo que ni ella misma le tomaba importancia. Aunque, por más que no quiera, ella le importaba ya que no quería que se deje llevar por las drogas como lo hizo él y además, cuando estaba junto a ella sentía cosas extrañas dentro de su cuerpo, cosas que jamás había sentido.

En fin, todo lo arreglaría esa misma noche y así podre dejar de pensar esas estupideces.

_Siempre estuvo en los momentos más difíciles conmigo, como en aquel horrible reencuentro. Sin embargo, yo no pude devolverle el mismo favor…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

__Lady Candy: Holaaaa! Volví con otro capítulo y con muchas más energías que antes :) Bueno, para empezar, me cuesta bastante escribir palabras como 'Tu, contigo, aquí o quieres' porque acá en Argentina no suelen decirse, sino más bien decimos 'Vos, con vos, acá o queres' y tengo que pensar mejor antes de poner aquellas palabras -sisi, se que suena tonto, pero son pequeños detalles que confunden- Y también me confundo cuando escribo con las palabras que usan los chicos de mi edad.

En fin, aclaró que tarde bastante en actualizar por los mismos problemas de siempre, osea: Estudio para Literatura, (Que por cierto, mañana tengo el examen y son las 3 a.m) cuido de mi hermosa hermana que no me deja vivir en paz, salidas todos los días, falta de inspiración y demás.

Antes de dejarlos quiero responder a los Reviews:

Naliaseleniti: Gracias por tus ánimos que me ayudaron en mucho. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero no decepcionarte. Ah y espero también que continúes con tu lindo fic que vas genial. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!

Florencia Diyu: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero no haberte decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo. Ehh y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, desgraciadamente me pasaron esas cosas pero ya no quiero volver a recordarlas -aunque eso de NIÑA me afecto, yo diría que es mejor ADOLESCENTE ajaja- Saludos!

Antes de despedirme les deseo un FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS (yo estaré triste porque el chico que quiero no esta conmigo T.T) Ojala que la pasen con sus novios felices y disfrutando :) Yo voy a estar FOREVER ALONE ! Estaré como el dibujito de los Memes..

_~ Lady Candy ~_


End file.
